La Fin Absolue du Monde
by Feuime
Summary: Anna struggles at every turn, even when good things happen life always seems complicated. Especially after meeting a mysterious stranger she's inexplicably drawn to This story is an AU with very different versions of Anna and Remy. Very dark, violent and lots of angst.
1. Chapter 1

La Fin Absolue du Monde

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they all come from the Marvel comics and movies.

The sun shone down on the pretty young woman. Causing the smile on her lips to shine even brighter. The light put a sparkle in her eyes as she laughed at what must have been the funniest joke ever told, based on her reaction.

The pride in the comedian's eyes at this accomplishment was evident. He smiled back at her, while his hand went up to her face. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered and he stared at her shy smile. While she averted her eyes trying not to meet his, timidly her smile brightened and she looked up into his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and slowly moved closer to her lips.

Until they lightly brushed together, then pulling back to look at one another. They went back in for a passionate kiss.

It was like watching a perfect scene from a beloved romance movie. Expect this was no movie, and to the viewer. This was her nightmare because the pretty young woman was her friend Katherine, and the handsome young man was her boyfriend, Bobby.

Anna breathed deeply, trying to prevent herself from crying as she watched the sickly sweet scene.

She had lied to him, saying that she was going into the city for information on the mutant cure. So not even the prospect of being able to touch her skin was enough to keep Bobby away from Kitty.

Her heart ached at the betrayal of her friend and the first person who'd given her hope that she could live normally since her mutation.

She'd had an inner voice telling her not to trust him when he first showed interest in her. That something was off or missing. But it felt so good to have a nice guy give her so much attention. Or so she thought. It hadn't taken much for him to turn his back on her. Even after everything they'd been through.

Sure she could go get the cure, but then she'd be turning her back on mutants and the new family she just made.

Besides, did she really think being able to touch would just magically get Bobby back?

She put her head on her knees and shook as the silent sobs became uncontrollable.

Her head spun around at the sound of someone approaching. She quickly tried to wipe away the sadness on her face. But realized her efforts were in vain when she saw who walked up.

He didn't ask her what was wrong. He just looked out where she had been, and his eyes began to glare.

"I'll kill em!"

She jumped up, running in front of him, almost getting knocked to the ground as she blocked him.

"Logan! Logan, no!"

"That fucking bastard deserves it!"

"Are you going to beat her up too?" Anna yelled as she stormed towards the ledge, pointing at them.

"She was my friend, but that didn't stop her. Kitty didn't care that Bobby was actually making me feel like less of a freak! There's a lot of cute guys here, she didn't have to let him touch her! So she's just as much to blame as he is. So yer gonna have to tear her apart too!?" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

He ran over to her, trying to take her in his arms.

"Don't touch me! I'm a freak! Just a miserable freak who'd never going to know what it's like to be loved. Only pitied."

He pulled her into a hug, and she finally gave in relaxing against his leather jacket.

"You're a wonderful person, people like you Stripes. I've come to think of you as family. I'm going to help you through this. We'll figure this out, okay, kid?"

She nodded, and he just stood there with her letting her cry out all her frustration.

* * *

The next day.

Scott, Jean, and Ororo sat with Charles Xavier in his office. They were all very curious. Logan usually tried to avoid meetings much less ever call for one himself.

Minutes later, he strode in and sat down.

"I asked you all here because there's a situation that needs our attention."

"And what would that be, Logan?"

"Anna, things have gotten rougher for the kid."

"I'm aware Bobby has been...seeking Katherine Pryde's company, but we can't get involved in the student's personal lives." Scott chided.

"Well, first of all, he's trying to get both their attention. Plus, this ain't no standard teen drama. Like all of us, Anna already faces discrimination and isolation. But her powers make it ten times worse for her.

Sides I ain't suggesting we do anything to the Ice Prick. She's already agreed to dump his sorry ass. All I'm saying is we need to help her focus on learning to control her powers.

"I feel her pain every time I'm near her. I agree with Logan. Charles, you and I should see if we can help her get to the root of her problems. Go through all the memories that brought her so much stress when her powers manifested."

"That's what I was thinking. Also, figured I'd be the crash test dummy for her to touch after a few sessions to see if she progresses any."

"What can I do?" Asked Storm.

"I think we should excuse her from classes for a while, could you help by tutoring her some so she doesn't fall too far behind?"

"I'd be happy to."

"Logan, there is a significant chance that we won't be able to help her."

"This has to work, that kid is drowning."

* * *

One Month Later

Charles and Jean finished with the twentieth session. Putting up mental walls to repair the damage down by the trauma she experienced from all the guilt she went through after she touched her boyfriend and put him in a coma. They rooted out all of his memories, letting her say goodbye to him as she let them go.

They helped her deal with all the pain. After her father's cruel abandonment and all of the shame that came with it. Showing her that it wasn't her fault and that lots of other mutants had experienced similar events and that there was no way they could have prevented what happened.

They reacquainted her with human touch on the astral plane to get her used to the idea of feeling skin on skin.

Charles and Jean opened their eyes, Anna's opened afterward. They smiled at her. She smiled back, taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Logan put his hand on her trembling gloved one and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ready to do this, darling?"

A small laugh escaped her lips, and she could only nod in response.

She stood up and reached over with her right hand to slowly slip off the long green glove on her left one.

_Today is the day._

She gave the slightest hesitation before repeating this with her left hand.

_I'm finally going to know._

Logan stood up, moving closer to her.

_What it's like to feel normal again._

Her hands touched his face, and they both smiled.

_I'm so happy I can help the kid_.

Anna's eyes darted up to his face to see his veins bulging out.

"No! No!" She screamed as she backed away while Logan stumbled to the ground, and Jean rushed to his side.

Charles and Ororo rushed to try and console her to no avail.

Even after Logan was revived, her screams echoed through the school.

Charles let out a sigh.

"How could everything we did for her not have helped at all, Professor?"

"I don't know, Jean."

"She's going to despair even more now."

"I know, but I may have one last idea."

* * *

Greenwich Village

"I've come to you on behalf of one of my students. She is a young mutant whose gifts are frozen in an uncontrollable state. Because of this, she is condemned to isolation and sadness. I fear that my failures in trying to help her, she has lost all hope for life."

"Rogue."

Charles looked up at Dr. Strange.

"That is the young mutant you wish me to help." He simply stated with no question.

"Yes, How could you have known?"

"The same way I know how to help her."

Charles's eyes went wide as he stared in disbelief.

"You think you can get her powers under control?"

"I know I can, but you may not want me to."

"Please, we are desperate, as I told you all the work we did failed, and she was heart-broken it's almost

as bad as when her powers first manifested. I fear she may hurt herself."

Dr. Strange let out a deep sigh. "I'll help, but you're going to have to play a part afterward."

* * *

Two weeks later

Logan and the others convinced Anna to try again. So he sat waiting outside of Dr. Strange's office for what seemed like the better part of a day.

Finally, the door opened, and Xavier motioned for him to come inside. Anna lay on a chaise and her eyes opened as she sat up.

"How ya feelin kid?"

She bounced up, enthusiastically, "I feel amazing, Logan." She declared with a beaming smile.

"You ready?" He asked.

"She nodded while removing her gloves.

"This is it, kid."

"Yes, it is."

He reached his hand out, waiting for her to take it. Instead, she lunged in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, their bare skin connected in the process.

After a minute, he pulled away and smiled at her when nothing happened.

"You did it!"

"I knew it worked this time, Logan. I could just feel it. Thank you so much, Dr. Strange." She said running over to hug him.

"You welcome Anna, I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you all so much, you'll never know how much this means to me. Jean, Ororo, after I get home and throw-away all my gloves, can we grab Jubilee and a few others to go shopping for bikinis?

They both smiled at her, whereas the men gave frowning worrisome faces.

"You may wanna hang on to a few of those gloves, sweetie, it is winter after all."

"Oh yeah." She said, smacking her head.

They took her arms and wondered off, Xavier shook hands with Dr. Strange, then he and Scott followed. Logan lingered behind.

"I have to ask, what could you possibly have done that only took seven hours to work?"

"Three."

"What?"

"It only took three hours to work. The other four were so Xavier and Jean could clean up her memories."

"Whadda mean?"

"Anna always could control her powers. I just gave her the support she needed."

"That's what we've been doin bub."

"Support isn't exactly the right term. I showed Anna other realities were she had already learned control. She does in most given enough time, but to help her today, I used a shortcut."

"What shortcut?"

"I showed her the realities with her soul mate. After the two of them find each other, she is guaranteed to find control."

"Her soulmate? You know who her soulmate is?"

"Yes, I've seen it plenty of times."

"How do you know this..guy?"

Dr. Strange nodded.

"How do you know he's her soul mate?"

"Because time after time, I've seen him drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He can't seem to help but go to her once they meet. She's a lonely soul who is hesitant to believe she is worthy of love, and so is he. But as I've said, he can't help but try and love her, and he's there when she doesn't think anyone will be no matter how hard she tries to push him away."

"So why would you erase her memories of him?"

"There's no guarantee that they'll meet in this world, as it is I left her with the feelings of acceptance and love he brings her. If she had the actual memories, she would be left with a void that no one else could ever possibly fill."

"So, you don't think the feelings will leave a void?"

"I hope not, but I can't say for sure."

* * *

Back at the mansion. The students had caught wind of what was going on and were waiting for Anna and the others.

Anna looked around a bit intimated.

Jubilee and Kurt went up to her.

"So...how did it go?"

She answered by kissing Jubilee and Kurt each on the cheek, and they both put their arms around her. The others broke into a cheer laughing happily one by one coming up to hug her.

Kitty and Bobby stayed back hesitantly. Anna decided to go over to them.

"I just want you two to know, I don't want any more bad blood between us."

"Oh, Anna, are sure you forgive us?"

"Yeah." She said, smiling. "I'm far too happy to hold a stupid grudge. And she quickly hugged her.

Bobby just looked at her, not smiling or showing much emotion at all. Finally, he forced a smile.

"Congratulations, Anna."

"Thanks." She said, walking back to the others.

She was just enjoying hanging out with Jubilee, Yukio, Negasonic, and the others, going shopping for tank tops and skirts, not having to wear gloves or stockings. However, they kept asking her if she liked anybody at the school, and when they were out, they kept pointing out cute guys.

"What's with you guys? She asked, finally having enough of their questions.

"We just want you to find someone so you can be as happy as me and Elle," Yukio said cheerfully, putting her arms around her rubbing her nose against her cheek.

"Yay," Negasonic muttered flatly, rolling her eyes. To which Yukio responded by tickling her sides. She laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey, what about me, you guys?" Jubilee pouted.

"We tried with you, you on you're own."

Jubilee's jaw dropped.

* * *

Anna decided that if she was going to date someone, she wanted to find someone outside of the school. To prevent the kind of awkwardness that had occurred with Kitty and Bobby.

She was in no hurry, though.

However, when she did start dating, she was finding it difficult, some of the guys outted themselves as mutant haters on the first date. A lot of them made it pretty clear that they only wanted one thing from her, but most annoyingly, she just didn't seem to feel any kind of a connection with anybody.

She decided maybe she was being too picky and started dating a handsome mutant she met at the school. He had been brought by his parents. They were considering enrolling him but ended up not doing so. He had asked if she would go out with him. His pretty blue eyes and blonde hair reminded her of Cody, so she found it difficult to say no.

He had taken her to the movies and dinner, afterward, he kissed her. She had actually felt light-headed, making her believe may there could be something there.

He would call her once a week to go out, she wished it was more, but when they did go out, she had a great

time. She started insisting they go out together with her friends so they could get to know him.

Jubilee and Kurt seemed to like him right away, Negasonic was pleasant enough to him after a chiding from Yukio. Bobby, however, was making it pretty clear that he didn't like him to Kitty's dismay.

Anna didn't care, though. She liked him, so that was all that mattered.

They were on their tenth official date, where it was just the two of them. Mark said he was taking her somewhere special. Which turned out to be an overlook point halfway up a mountain.

His mouth was on hers as soon as he parked the car. She hummed in pleasure, happily returning the kisses with enthusiasm. He pulled her closer and kissed along her neck, sliding his hand over her breast massaging and squeezed them. It felt amazing, he had done it before. But then she felt his face cover her cleavage the warmth of his breath on her chest made a tingling sensation that caused her to moan.

He seemed to take this as encouragement, and he made quick work of the buttons on her blouse removing it and her bra in a matter of seconds.

He slid his shirt over his head, then reached over and pulled her over on to his lap.

He grabbed her hips and moved her over his erection, rubbing it against her through the clothes. She breathed heavily her head swimming as her body ached all over with desire.

They continued like this dry humping each other for a while, till he started taking off his jeans also sliding off his underwear.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Anna, you want this. Don't you?"

She tried to think with his mouth on her neck again, it was difficult. She had never been close to this far with someone before, and wasn't sure if she just wanted to do it right away.

"I...I don't know."

"Please, Anna. I want you so bad, and you want me." He whispered against her neck then covering her breast with his mouth again.

She began to protest when he slipped his hand up her skirt, and through her, panties began rubbing her center.

"Oh, god." She moaned.

"See Anna, you're so wet. I want this bad. Let me make you feel good." He said slipping a finger into her folds and pumping her slowly.

She shut her eyes tightly and gasped at the pleasure she felt from the most intimate touch she'd ever had.

While keeping this going, he removed her clothes and slid his pants down to his ankles, lifting his hand, he pulled her over him sliding his shaft right up against her.

He felt so warm and hard against her. Her body was writhing with desire, but she still wasn't sure she wanted this.

"Can't we wait to go all the way?" She panted. "Maybe just..."

"Why bother? We're here now, together. I want you." He said exasperated.

She felt the tip of him at her entrance, he looked her in the eye and waited. She made no movement, but the look on her face was still hesitant.

"It's okay Anna, I love you." He kissed her, sliding in just a bit, and paused until she nodded.

"Okay."

And with that, he entered her in one thrust, hands grabbing her sides, pulling her harder onto him. Her head went back, and her eyes clamped shut as all of the pleasure was replaced by pain. All of his movements made it worse, and she cried out.

* * *

It was over not long after, and the soreness between her legs wasn't the biggest concern she had.

While they made love, she bared the pain and tried to participate, but her movements were inexperienced and clumsy. He took charge and seemed only interested in his pleasure. Once it was over, he didn't seem all that impressed by it. She wanted to ask if it had been good but was too afraid to do so.

She felt a pang of regret, she wanted to ask for a date beforehand. Maybe some dancing or a hotel, but there was no going back now.

She felt somewhat better after they got dressed. Mark smiled and kissed her. Then he started the car and headed for the mansion.

"I'll call you." He said, kissing her goodbye. Then he drove away.

* * *

A week went by, and Mark hadn't called her. She didn't think too much of it because she and the others were worried about Kurt. He hadn't come home the night before, so they set out parties to look for him.

At first, it was just the younger ones looking for him, texting, calling, and checking all the places he liked to go.

When that failed this day, they got more worried, and Logan went out hunting for him.

She and the others thought they should look for him more aggressively as well. A bunch of them loaded into one of the vans and were going to go out canvassing for him at shelters and hospitals. Anna asked them to stop by Marks to see if he could help with the search.

They drove to his apartment building. Making their way to his unit crossing through a courtyard that had a garden with benches and tables for residents.

She heard a woman giggle and almost ignored it. Then noticed her friends had stopped Jubliee was giving a death stare, Elle had stared stomping forward while Yukio grabbed her hand.

It didn't take Anna long to realize why spotting Mark at one of the benches with a pretty blonde caressing her cheek then going in for a kiss.

She felt a pang in her heart, the scene was too similar to what she witnessed with Kitty and Bobby. She felt the urge to run off and despair, but she pushed it aside to hell with this, she thought there were more important things.

She only needed a minute.

Striding over before anyone could intervene, she went over smacked his head to get his attention.

"Anna?!"

"You suck Mark! You didn't have to lie to me!"

"Look I'm sorry, I thought you were mature enough to deal with being causal."

She took a minute to calm herself.

"You're the immature jerk making women think you want something you don't just to get laid."

She turned to address the blonde. "Don't fall for his crap, if all you want is sex, believe me, you can do better."

She looked back at him.

"Cause not only does he not know how to use it, but the size is nothing to brag about."

And without another word, she stormed off.

Yukio stayed back long enough to smile at him, and before he could do anything, she jabbed him in the ribs causing his whole side to go numb.

"Bye." She waved happily, bouncing towards Ellie, who waited for her.

"Hypocrite."

Yukio smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips dissolving any anger.

* * *

They didn't find Kurt. Weeks later, Logan also returned home empty-handed. Worse of all, Xavier and Jean were unsuccessful at finding him with Cerebro.

Anna was far more concern with her worry over Kurt, but couldn't help but feel some loss over Mark.

Everyone was sad about Kurt but didn't know what to do.

They spent days looking for him, some nights they'd decide to go clubbing. Anna would dance with Jubilee, lots of guys wanted to talk to her. She would let them buy her drinks and decided she was going to pick some to use for her pleasure.

This went on for a while she would have sex with random hotties, the others sometimes worried because they couldn't find her until she'd show up the next day.

Till they went the whole weekend without a word from her.

"Hey, Stripes, we need to talk."

"About what?" She sighs, knowing what he was going to say.

"You need to stop going home with random assholes all the time."

She got up and stormed across the room. "Who are you to judge? How come it's okay for guys to bang; however, many girls they want? And not the other way around?"

"Look, we're already missing Kurt. We don't wanna lose you too. And besides, I don't think this is what you really. I think you're just acting this way because you've only been out with dumbasses."

She laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"There's someone out there who'll treat you, right kid."

She listened to Logan opting to hang out with her friends instead, and she was happily doing so until.

"Hey Anna, can I talk to you," Bobby asked her, taking her hand.

"Um sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that me and Kitty broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Actually, I was hoping you'd wanna go out with me."

She immediately shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh come on Anna, I know you've been sleeping around with lots of different guys."

"That's none of your business Bobby!"

"I was just going to say that it's because those guys don't care about you, and you don't care about them."

"What about Kitty? You leave her after you find out that I can touch. Are girlfriends that interchangeable to you?"

"You got no room to talk the way you've been going on."

"Screw you!" She screamed, storming to her room, slamming the door.

She clamped her fist tight, her arms were so stiff. Her shoulders started to ache. Replaying what Bobby had said to her over in her head was all she could do, and it was the one thing she wanted to rid herself of and quick.

So she put on her sexiest red tank with a black mini skirt, knee-high combat boots called for an Uber. Then she was out the door.

After picking a club at random, she sat a the bar getting some loser to buy her drinks. She hit the dance floor after ditching him, then finding someone else to buy her more drinks the night started to get hazy. She saw come guy checking her out, and after talking to him for a while, she was on his lap making out with him.

* * *

She awoke to warm light. She was lying on a bed with a white blanket. It seemed to be a hotel room, she tried to sit up, but her head was still spinning, so it fell back down to the pillow underneath her.

She got the feeling she was being watched, not surprising she figured she went home with somebody. What surprised her was she seemed to be fully dressed.

"There's a glass of water to your left if you need it." Someone informed her.

She reached over, stumbling for the glass, and was able to bring it to her lips, taking a large gulp. She breathed deeply, and the spinning subsided. She then looked for the soft male voice that had addressed her.

He was sitting on a window ledge, looking over at her. She was pleased to wake up to such a pretty face, his features were angelic. But they were somewhat masked behind a veil of auburn hair that draped just above his shoulders. He looked tall, she could see his legs where long. He was lean may be too thin, but he had definition.

She could tell the long-sleeved black leathery shirt he had on under a plain white one clung to his body as if it were built around him.

She noticed he was avoiding letting her see his face entirely.

"Hi there, sweetie, mind telling me how I wound up here?"

"You were drinking at the bar across the way, you passed out."

"Were you the guy I was making out with?"

"No, he went home with a blonde."

"That's embarrassing."

"You asked me to buy you a drink, and told me you were stressed because a friend of yours had gone missing."

"So, you brought me here and just let me sleep."

"It was really late, and I don't have a car. Or a cell phone like everyone else so figured you could call a ride when you woke up today."

"Well, aren't' you a knight in shining armor? What's your name, Hon?" She had gone to the club with a purpose failing to get some last night was probably for the better though she had never gotten blackout drunk before. But looking at the sexy treat in front of her called...

"...Remy."

"Well, Remy, I'm.."

"Anna. Your name is Anna."

She was more than a little anxious to remedy last night's failure.

"Yes. You mind coming closer so we can talk better?"

He walked over to a chair, eight feet from the bed. His hair was still obstructing his face.

"You don't have to be shy cutie, you can sit on the bed with me."

She sat up as he sat on the edge. Her hand was reaching out for his face, and he flinched backward.

"What's wrong, Remy?"

"I don't want you to see."

"Why not?"

"You might be afraid."

"I doubt that." She said, smoothing back his soft hair gently. She was initially surprised to dark orbs with crimson centers. She took a minute to study them.

"They're beautiful."

"You really think so?"

She smiled at his timid voice and moved her head closer to his, waiting for his lips to cover hers.

He smiled back at her, looking in her eyes.

"Well, if you're feeling better, we can get you home now." He said, standing up.

She was dumbstruck staring at the spot on the bed where he had been, maybe he felt awkward she would have to be a little less subtle.

"I'm in no hurry Remy," She said, reaching out and taking his hand, trying to think of something to say. "

About your eyes, I can kinda relate. A few months ago, I couldn't touch anyone. If I did, they got hurt.

It made me feel weird about my skin. I wouldn't even let any of it show people, say it's soft. Like silk, you wanna touch it?"

She leaned to one side causing her loose top to spill off her shoulder and expose it and her cleavage as well.

He looked at her as she pulled him back to sit on the bed. The expression on his face could only be described as nervous. Her waiting paid off as his hand rose, she smiled, tilting her head back to give him access.

She nearly let out an aggravated sigh when she felt his hand touch the side of her face.

"It's very soft." He said.

"Ok." She thought. "Fuck subtlety.

"These are even better." Taking his hand and guiding it to her breast, She said quickly, covering the distance between them pressing closer to him. His mouth opened as he gasped in surprise, and she used this opportunity to bring her lips to his and use her tongue to explore his mouth, tasting him.

Now she was the one who was surprised, for as soon as they touch, she felt a rush of longing unparalleled to anything she had ever experienced. Which was shocking considering her forced isolation.

She pulled him closer. His movements were so gentle he seemed almost inexperienced at this. She laughed at the thought, he was gorgeous she couldn't be the only one to like his eyes.

The longing between her legs was somehow becoming almost painful as they kissed. His hand continued to gently caress her staying where she had put it.

She pushed him to sit back, and she put her legs on either side of him, straddling him then gridding against him.

His eyes rolled back into his head, and his mouth opened as he took in a deep breath with a moan. She reached down to slide her panties off, putting his hands on her ass as she thrust more forcefully against him. She tried to pull off at the weird leathery undershirt, and he winced as she did.

"It's hard to get off." He said, taking her hand.

"It's okay as long as these come off." She said, slipping her hand down his pants and underwear to take him in her hand. As she delighted at his length, she looked back at his face.

His wide-eyed expression was so full of bewilderment, it made a thought cross her mind. But surely not that was impossible.

"Remy." She said panting. "Have you ever done this before?"

There was a pause, and he seemed hesitant to respond. If it was an act, it was a good one. Anna had never been this turned on in her life.

"No." He admitted looking away from her.

"How is that possible?" She wondered aloud.

He shrugged, obviously unsure how to answer.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll be gentle."

He opened his mouth as if to say something but his eyes shut, and he was silent as she massaged his length tenderly while kissing him softly, she wanted to take her time now. Her delicious treat was now a delicacy.

The burning in her stomach and ache at her center steadily increased as she watched him react to her touch and listen to his soft moans.

She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him now.

Before she could take it further, in one quick motion, he stood up taking her with him and placing her behind him, as he took a protective stance scowling at the door.

Seconds later it bursts open, and Logan appeared with his claws at the ready making his predictable death threat to Remy.

"I'm so going to kill you, Logan." She thought but actually said. "Logan, no! Don't hurt him!"

To which he, of course, ignored came at him like a mad man.

Remy, however, was incredibly fast dodging each attack effortlessly

After being backed into a corner, he reached out pulling Anna close to him he parried Logan and slammed him into the wall. Then taking her hand, he went for the door. He underestimated Logan's anger and was tripped. Jumping to his feet, he continued to evade Logan. Despite the ferocity of Logan's attacks. Remy's expression remained the same gentle one she woke up to and could tell that he was choosing not to take any openings for attack.

The room was small, and Logan wasn't letting Remy leave. Eventually, one of the swings Logan made a cut through the front of the white shirt Remy wore. Anna decided to try and intervene by grabbing Logan's arm. He withdrew it to avoid cutting her, elbowing her in the face instead. In the seconds, it took to reach up and grab her nose. Just like that, Remy's calm disappeared.

The red in his eyes glowed, and in one quick movement, both his hands struck Logan's chest, and a burst of red light exploded outward, knocking Logan twenty feet through the door.

Outside Beast hurrying along with Xavier.

"Oh, dear." He said, grabbing the handles on the wheelchair pulling it away from the door just before Logan came crashing through it.

They ran over to Logan, his mouth agape and unmoving. Then they looked up at the culprit in the doorway.

He breathed heavily with his hands still out the glow on them, and his eyes were fading. Then he clutched his chest grimacing in pain, then he was passed out on the ground.

**_I hope you like it, any feedback will be appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

The young man shook as he woke to the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship. He had the same nightmare or some variation of it every night since he tried to remove the Imbracatura del male.

He decided to do so before he started his journey to America. It took him a day to work up his nerve. He knew he'd need several days to heal afterward, so he made himself do it the next night. He failed in getting it off except for a large piece of the back that he was able to rip off.

The attempt he left him in pretty bad shape, he had no idea how long he'd spent lying on the floor healing. But he could tell he was still far from alright. He felt around on the floor for the bag he was given. When his hand came across the phone, that had been.

The screen was blown out, and mostly melted. He must have accidentally touched it while focused on healing himself.

Now he wouldn't know how to get to the school. He'd have to find an actual map.

He threw the broken phone aside and reached into the bag, getting bottled water. Sitting up, he sighed and took a long drink from it. Despite the setbacks, he felt an inner calm looking out the small porthole at the waves.

He loved watching them flow and listening to the gentle sounds they made. He never imagined he'd be able to see anything like it. He also had to admit, the new freedom he had was exhilarating. Being able to choose what he did and not being stuck in one room most of the time. Well, he was right now, but soon he'd be in New York.

He thought of Father Karas, and he couldn't help but pray. Over the years, he was forced to pray a lot of the times. The prayers were just empty words.

But he meant them now. He would always mean them from now on.

Days later, he arrived at New York harbor. Still in pain from his injuries, but the days spent healing made them manageable. Not sure where to go, he found a road and walked along with it.

A few miles down, he came across a store he went inside to look for something to eat or drink. He still had some water, so he decided to look for something to give him strength. He looked at the shelves lined with brightly colored packages, most of which looked like desserts. He was about to pick up a pack of bread when he spotted some cans in the freezer marked Energy so, he picked up four cans and went to pay for them. At the counter, he saw a road map and paid for that too.

Once back outside, he heard a man speaking.

"Watashi wa kono kuni ga kiraidesu"

I hate this country.

"Kore made no tokoro hontōni ī to omou. Kiniiranainode gomen'nasai."

I think it's really nice so far, sorry you don' t like it.

The man seemed surprised and smiled at being addressed.

"Watashi wa jissai ni, sore wa chōdo watashi no shigoto ga kibishīdesu."

I actually do, it's just my job is demanding.

He paused and seemed to be examining him.

"Anata no me wa hontōdesuka?"

Are your eyes real?

He sighed, this was the first person to notice him, and he was just going to be scared away.

"Hai,-sōdesu."

Yes, they are.

Surprisingly the fear in the man's eyes faded away, and he smiled at him.

"Haijime mashi te Jemus desu"

Nice to meet you. I'm James.

"Anata mo watashidesu..."

You too, I'm...

The man's smile grew, and he looked around.

"Jōsha shimasen ka?"

Do you not have a ride?

"Īe, aruite imasu."

No, I'm walking.

"Doko ni iku hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?"

Where do you need to go?

"Westchester County."

"Watashi wa firaderufia ni ikimashitaga, anata o tsurete ikimasu."

I was going to Philadelphia, but I'll take you.

Finally, a break, he thought with relief.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu" He said smiling.

Thank you very much.

They walked to Jame's car, and he got in taking out his map, anxious to see how fast he would get there now. He did feel a slight bit of guilt and wanted to make sure he wasn't taking James too far out of his way.

He got an uneasy feeling, looking at the map he realized Westchester was in a whole other direction to where the man was going.

"Onaka ga suite imasu ka, tabemono o kaimasu."

Are you hungry? I'll buy you some food."

"ii e kansha ou"

No, thank you.

"Sūjikan hanasu koto ga dekimashita."

We could talk for a few hours.

Something was definitely not right.

"Sonogo, anata wa watashitoisshoni kuru koto ga dekimasu."

You can come with me.

The man reached out his hand to try and grab him. He opened the door and fell out to the ground.

"Jibun de kanri dekiru koto o kesshite ki ni shimasen. Hontōni arigatōgozaimasu."

No, nevermind, I can manage on my own thank you very much, God, bless.

He quickly got to his feet and ran off.

"Iyada! Doko demo unten dekiru node, watashi o hanarenaide kudasai!"

No please! Wait, I can drive you anywhere don't leave me!

He could hear footsteps chasing after him, but even in his weakened state, he was way too fast for the man to keep up with him.

He could hear the man sobbing after he lost him by running into the trees.

He leaned back against a tree, breathing deeply, the priests were right. He did affect some people. That was strong though it must be because he was still using his energy to heal himself.

He sighed in frustration. The run had caused a lot of pain. He would have to keep healing for awhile. It would be better to avoid direct contact with people.

He pulled the map out of his bag, looking at where he was and where he was trying to go.

He never had to use a map before. Sadly he'd never really been anywhere before. It seemed pretty straight forward. He only had to go in a straight line. So he put the map in his pocket and started walking. It was beautiful here though the air and the surroundings would make the walk a pleasant one.

Five hours later.

Walking...walking was so... boring. His legs were tired, and he was starving.

There was nothing to do but keep walking, passing lots of buildings. It looked like there were several things to do. Not knowing what, so he kept his focus on getting to the school.

When he got out of the city and back to the open forest area, it was already dark. He decided it was time to try one of those energy drinks.

He took one out and tried a drink. He immediately spit back out as his mouth was assaulted with a sickeningly sweet flavor that somehow also burned. He made himself take a few more sips, after getting used to the taste he guzzled down half of the can. He started to feel anxious and noticed his hands shaking.

He also felt the urge to drink more, so he downed the rest of the can then after tossing it aside he reached in his bag and took out another one.

After the forth can hit the ground, he couldn't keep from fidgeting his legs back and forth. And he felt so weird he just burst into a full sprint.

Not even an hour later, he was on the school grounds.

Circling the grounds, never going over the gates. There were voices, so he followed them. He climbed up a tree, looking at the yard in the back. There was a group of teens playing with a ball. They would throw it to one, and the others would either try and knock him down or protect him.

He watched for a while, still feeling antsy from the drink. Before climbing down, he noticed an older man join them. They gave him the ball, and all tried to tackle him. They were unsuccessful, but they did break the skin on his calf, causing it to bleed.

The older man's wound closed up by its self.

He sighed; he wasn't sure if his powers would still affect people. He really couldn't risk getting someone like that angry.

Going back around to the front, trying to think of what to do he saw a girl walk out wearing red and black.

She had light brown hair with a white stripe in it.

She was very pretty. Her face seemed so kind, maybe he should try talking to her first. But she got into a car that pulled up, and it left the school.

So now he had a decision to make, he could stay here and try his luck with the big healing guy who could fight.

Or he could follow the pretty young girl.

So he bolted after the car.

About five miles away, the car stopped, and she got out walking towards a building with a line of in front, and she went to stand in it.

Considering it was late and he felt tried, he decided to get a room at the hotel he noticed across the street. That way, he could drop off his bag. Find someone to test his powers on then. Find the girl, ask about getting into the school. And see if she would put in a good word for him.

After paying for the room, he went inside and looked around, He didn't want to leave it was nice, and he'd finally have a bed. But he was told someone at the school helped people like him. So he made himself leave.

He saw her at the head of the line with a group of well dress people who seemed to know her, one of the men in the group handed some cash to the large door guard and their group was granted entrance.

He walked closer to the door seeing her go inside and decided to take out some cash to get ready to give to the guard just as he was going to head for the line.

"Hey, you, Eric Draven."

Looking around, he realized the large man was talking to him.

"It's your lucky day. Come on in." He said, waving him over.

As soon as he was inside, he was immediately taken back. The vibrations from the music were coursing throughout his entire body. The room was cloaked in a red hue and would sometimes switch to being brightly light just to have the lights quickly go on and off.

He was so disoriented he had to stabilize himself on a rail.

He felt someone's hand run up his arm and pull him in their direction. It was a pretty young woman with blonde hair. She smiled at him as she continued to run her hand over his arm; her lips began to move. Though he could not hear a word, she said. She pulled him to the other side of the rail and back against a wall. She spoke directly in his ear, and he could hear her.

"I like your contacts."

He wasn't sure what she meant, so he just thanked her. They talked a while longer, and he didn't understand most of what she said. The good thing was she wasn't drawn to him and, she definitely didn't feel a pull to be near him as she seemed to get annoyed talking to him and walked away.

He looked around for the girl with the white stripe in her hair. He spotted her dancing in a crowd of people. She was smiling as her body moved in, running her hands through her hair. She moved in rhythm with the music, and he found it impossible to take his eyes off of her.

He ordered another drink that came in a can and sat down and a table continuing to watch her.

She danced and talked with several guys getting them to buy her drinks. She went and sat on a sofa with one of them or rather sat on him on a sofa. They kissed, and their hands were all over each other.

He got up and went to the restroom quickly needed to after all those drinks.

He decided to sit at the bar, hoping he'd see her when she was leaving and could talk to her then.

He was waiting when someone crashed into his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay."

"Yeah it's alright, I'm fine."

He said, grateful for the red hue shielding his eyes.

She sat next to him, laughing.

"I'm so dumb."

"No, you're fine."

" You are so nice, would you mind buying me a drink?"

He signaled for the bartender and quietly ordered her water.

"You are dressed really cool, and I like your hair."

She reached up and ran her fingers through it.

"It's so soft. You wanna dance?"

"Ummm..."

She yanked him up and over to the dance floor. Luckily for him, he could mimic movements quickly after seeing them. He kept him to a minimum though just enough to fit in.

After a few songs, she pulled him back to the bar.

He got a drink and her water.

"You seem to be having a good time, he said."

At this, her shoulders slumped forward, and her smile faded.

"Not really, I'm just here to try and get my mind off of things."

"What's wrong?"

"You don't wanna hear about it, that guy I was with earlier ditched me as soon as I mentioned any of it."

"You can tell me." He said, taking her hand.

She looked and smiled.

"My stupid ex-boyfriend was a jerk, but the real problem is my friend Kurt. He has been missing for weeks, me and my friends have been looking, but we can't find him."

"I'm so sorry." He said, not sure how to proceed.

"He's lucky to have people like you who care so much."

She wrapped her arms around him. He held her back. After a few minutes, she still didn't move. He looked at her face, and her eyes were closed.

He kept her arm around his shoulder and took her over to a sofa. He gently tried to wake her, but she was only semi-conscious. He found her phone to see if he could call her a car, but it needed some kind of passcode.

The place seemed to be closing, and everyone was leaving. He sighed and helped her walking her out with the others.

He noticed the blonde he talked to leaving with the guy she had been kissing on his way out.

He carried her into the room and carefully put her in bed, backing away to a nearby chair.

"Why don't you come over here and sit with me?"

He slowly got up and walked back over, as soon as he was in reach, she pulled him down making him lie on the side of the bed. She rested her head on his chest and put her arm around him. He moved his hand to brush some of her hair out of her face.

"Keep doing that. I like that."

He used his hand to continue to pet her hair, and he could see her smile.

"You seem like a nice guy. Are you a nice guy?"

He thought for a minute, trying to think of the right answer but wasn't sure what it was. She hugged him tighter, pulling him closer to her.

"Well?"

"I hope so." He finally said.

"Well, if you really do want to be good, I mean in your heart. I think that means you are good. Plus, I can already tell, I like you."

"You do?"

"Mmm-hmm. You've been sweet to me all night without putting your hands all over me."

His hand immediately froze where it was on her face, and she began to laugh.

"No, don't stop. I like that, besides I asked you to."

Her hand started to caress his shoulder and chest, and she kept readjusting her head.

"Your shirt isn't very comfortable." She complained.

He sat up and reached into his bag, taking out a white shirt pulling it over his head while she waited. Barely able to keep herself stable. As soon as he was done she pushed him back down and snuggled close to him again.

"You're a nice guy, I can tell."

He felt so warm, her chest was against his. He could feel the rise and fall of it against him, and the warmth of her breath against his neck. Her fingers lightly playing with his hair.

He had never experienced anything so comforting. She was so beautiful and warm. He felt as though he could stay in her arms till he died. But he knew he should probably leave the bed before she woke. The spirit drinks he had seen the priest imbibe would not only cause the broken speech and stumbling. But sometimes they would have no memory of what occurred the night before. He didn't want to scare her, he would just stay here with her for a minute...

His eyes opened to sunlight. His heart started to race, and he looked at her relief rushed over him to find her still passed out. He carefully moved out from under her, putting her on a pillow. Then, went and poured a glass of water, leaving it on the table next to her. He went and sat on the window ledge, so many thoughts running through his mind. He was so lost in them two hours had gone by when he heard her stirring.

He offered her the water and let his hair dangle over his face.

"Hi there, sweetie, mind telling me how I got here?"

His heart dropped; she had forgotten. He had felt so close to her.

He chatted idly with her.

"What's your name Hun?"

He hadn't really thought about it. He wasn't very fond of the name he'd recently been given. And Diavolo, Lucifer, Beelzebub, and all the others had never made him feel too good. So he went with the one name that came from someone who tried to make him feel better.

"Remy."

"Well, Remy, I'm..."

"Anna." She had to be. "Your name is Anna." There was no doubt.

She invited him to come closer, and he tried to keep his eyes hidden from her. But she was insistent on seeing them. He couldn't help but feel happy relief when she expressed pleasure at their appearance. Despite her memory loss of last night, they were getting along great again, it made him hopeful.

He could take her back to the school, and she would help him get in, things were going great.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, her lips were on his, she was kissing him. She put his hand to her...

He was taught never to sin, but he was powerless at her touch. He could only allow himself to be guided by her soft flesh.

She was pressing herself against him, and his body was responding so quickly he felt dizzy.

She pulled at the Imbracatura del male. He stifled a cry of pain. Calmly informing her she couldn't remove it.

This only caused her to reach into his pants and take him in her hand. He meant to prevent this but found it impossible to ignore the pleasure her touch brought him.

He moaned as she continued to massage him, he stared at her marveled by her beauty.

She looked at him curiously then asked.

"Have you ever done this before?"

He knew his answer wasn't a social norm, and it embarrassed him. But he was honest.

"How is that possible?"

He was pretty sure now was not the time to bring up the succubus.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll be gentle."

Despite her comment, she came at him more enthusiastically than before. Her tongue furiously exploring his mouth, and she tightened her hand around his length more forcefully rubbing him till he inadvertently moved his hips along with her.

He needed to stop this, or soon he'd be giving into sin. Any minute now, he'd find the strength to prevent this. As he continued to roll his tongue around hers and she was moving to take off his pants.

His senses kicked in, and he knew someone would be knocking down their door soon.

And sure enough, he was relieved to see it was the teacher who could heal at the school. He could dodge the attacks, and if he accidentally hurt him, it wouldn't be a problem.

The teacher had produced claws from his hands, the relief was fading. This was dangerous for Anna. He made a move to slow the teacher down so he could get Anna out of the room, but he was tripped.

He heard a hit and looked up to see her head go up.

So her guardian was an abuser too, well to hell with that.

He summoned up a large amount of the energy flowing around him and pushed it through his arms, striking the other man.

He stood there, waiting for the pain to kick in. Taking deep breaths, he started to think maybe he hadn't used enough energy to..

"Ugh!"

The pain was sharp and spread rapidly, he tried to keep himself standing and awake.

Unfortunately, the darkness soon took him.

* * *

He was forced into conscience by intense pain all over his abdomen.

"Oh, dear God!"

Exclaimed a man covered in blue fur. Dressed as a doctor.

"What's going on?"

The attacker from the room asked.

He rushed over and looked at Remy.

"I was trying to remove this thing, but it's attached to his flesh, so I wound up cutting into him, and it's coiled inside of him. "Logan, don't!" He said as Logan rushed over and was trying to pull out some of the moving black coils.

Remy screamed as the one Logan pulled at was tangled in his ribs. Logan kept pulling and finally yanked it out. It moved on the floor, and the doctor burned it with a jar of liquid.

Logan went back to pulling at the Imbracatura del male. This time the large piece

"Logan, you can't!"

"Please," Remy begged panting. "Please don't stop, I can take it. I'm like you...But I'll never get it off alone."

Logan nodded at him and gripped tightly.

"Get the Professor and Jean!"

"You ready, kid?"

Remy's face was riddled with pain and fear, but he replied. "Yes."

Logan began with no intention of stopping.

"Arrrrrrgh!" Remy screamed as his eyes clamped shut.

Logan was getting it away from Remy, but it was still coiling through him. Beast joined in pulling.

"Oh, my God!" Jean screamed as she rushed over.

Charles said nothing just started trying to block Remy's pain receptors with his mind. He shut his eyes to concentrate hard.

"Professor, I can't get into his mind."

"Nor I, Jean."

"What the hell is going on?!" Scott asked as he entered.

"We gotta get this fucking thing off this kid!"

Logan answered.

Jean and Charles stared using their telekinesis to help pull it off.

Logan saw where it was tangling on Remy's collar bones, and he extracted his claws, stopping just shy of the bone.

Remy looked up at him, fearful realization crossed his eyes, and he nodded, shutting them and gritting his teeth.

Logan quickly cut through the collar bone and a few of the high ribs and was able to slide the coils off, then quickly ripping through the flesh, muscles, and organs it was attached to. Jean and Charles moved it to the other side of the room, and Scott used his eye beams on it.

Remy went limp on the table, not moving or making a sound. He was trying to heal, but the pain made it impossible, and he was getting weaker.

Beast moved over to him and started working his wounds.

"He needs a blood transfusion now!"

* * *

In the cafeteria, Anna sat with her friends who were curious about the guy she brought home.

"So who's the guy? Jubilee asked.

"His name's Remy."

"He must be special if you brought him home."

"No, not really Beast, and the Professor brought him here because he passed out...after he knocked out Logan."

"He knocked out Logan! Is he crazy?"

"No, he was just defending me, you know how angry Logan can get."

"So what's he like?" Yukio asked.

"He's a bit strange, he doesn't look like it, but he's pretty shy. he seems nice though."

"What does he look like?" Jubilee asked, smiling.

"He has the coolest eyes, you just have to see them, and he's..."

She paused as she saw Jean and the Professor walking in. So she went over to her.

"So, did he wake up?"

They exchanged a look.

"He woke up, but we're don't think he's going to make it."

Anna almost choked in surprise.

"What?! What happened? What's wrong with him?"

"I think that poor boy seems to have been the victim of some organization that performs hideous experiments on its captors. I've never seen such cruelty."

Anna's eyes were wide, and she couldn't stop the feeling of dread running through her.

"Would you like to talk, we can help you deal with this."

"No I...no." She said, hurrying off.

* * *

Remy lay on the bed in and out of conscience. The doctor had wrapped his chest in gauze after treating as much of the internal damage as he could.

He was trying to keep heal but he could only lie there trembling. He was flooded with darkness, it was all he could see. The images that flashed in his mind all of them painfull.

He had been hopeful that things would be better now that he was on his own. That maybe he could live peacefully, he should have known it was too good to be true.

At least he got to meet her.

He felt himself giving up.

Then suddenly warmth.

His body started to feel a bit calmer. As he felt the warmth of her breath on her ear, he could also hear her words.

"Stay with me. I know I just met you, but I think there's something between us. Something special. So please don't leave now. You can do it, I know you can."

Logan watched Anna through the glass as she lay next to Remy, and held him.

She was saying something to him, and he stopped shaking not long after a red haze flowed around him, and his breathing deepened as if he were meditating.

Logan sighed to himself, and he heard Charles enter the room.

"That's him isn't it?"

"What?"

"The guy you took from Anna's memories. Her soulmate."

"Yes, he is."

Logan shook his head. "This ain't a good thing Charles. That kid is fucked up, who knows what he's been through. He could be dangerous."

"From what I saw, he'd never hurt her, and he'd do anything to protect her. Besides, even if we tried, we won't have much luck keeping them apart."

"I think we're in for a world of trouble then."

"In most of their other lives, he is the one who fights to help her. In this one, I think it is her who must help him."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

I hope you are all well and staying safe.

Enjoy the new chapter.

Anna awoke with Remy still in her arms.

She remembered feeling terribly upset when Xavier told her Remy would die. After that, it was almost like she was walking in a dream, and something else was controlling her actions. Her vision blurred, and everything had a hazy green hue around it.

She'd fallen asleep talking about anything and everything she could think of since it seemed to calm him. She sat up and looked at him; he was sleeping peacefully. The light from the sun hit his face. He was smiling. Despite the attraction she felt towards him, Anna couldn't understand how she'd become so vulnerable with him so quickly. All she knew was she wasn't going to let it continue. She hurried out of the room, hoping he wouldn't remember her being there with him so long.

She returned to her life, going to her classes and hanging out with her friends. Days had gone by, and Remy had not come around. It was her friends who were curious about him. She did not return to visit him and did not ask any of the teachers about him.

After Anna left, Logan made it his duty to keep an eye on the newcomer. He slept in the room across the hall. Anna hadn't come back, which relieved Logan. Surely the kid would have lots of other things on his mind.

* * *

Remy woke up as Hank was changing his iv.

"Anna? Where did Anna go?"

The next day.

Hank was changing his bandages.

"Has Anna been here today?

Logan's arms twitched, and he stood, slamming through the door.

Two days after that.

"Do you know..?

"No, kid! I have not seen Anna. She has not been here today. I don't know why she hasn't been here today, and she has not asked about you."

"I was just going to ask how she was."

这个他妈的孩子真烦人。

Zhège tā mā de háizi zhēn fánrén.

"This fucking kid is so annoying."

抱歉，我不是我。

Bàoqiàn, wǒ bùshì wǒ.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be."

Maintenant je te déteste vraiment.

"Now I really hate you."

Anna m'a dit que vous étiez amis. J'avais donc espéré que nous pourrions nous entendre.

"Anna told me you two are friends. So I'd hoped we could get along."

هل هناك لغة لا تعرفها؟

hal hnak lughat la taerifuha?

"Is there a language you don't know?"

Remy took a moment to consider the question.

ليس هذا ما أعلمه عن

lays hdha ma 'aelamuh ean

"I don't think so."

"Fascinating," Hank said, watching the exchange with great interest.

"How old are you?"

"19."

"And have you learned every language?"

"I think."

Professor Xavier entered the room, followed by Scott, Jean, and Ororo.

"Hello, Remy, my name is Charles Xavier. This is Scott Summers and Jean Grey. We are glad you feel better. You gave us quite a scare. After witnessing the damage, you sustained. We would feel uncomfortable sending you on your way."

Remy looked at each of them, Jean smiled, and he flinched spilling his hair in his face.

"I...wanted to...stay...um ask if I could stay.

I uh have money. I can pay."

"So, you came here for the school?"

"Yes, I was told you help mutants."

"The people that put that vicious thing in you do they have others?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. They had me in an underground cell."

Charles moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The action made him noticeably uncomfortable, but he did not object.

"I am also a mutant. My gifts allow me to see into people's minds. I only use this ability to help people. Jean shares this gift. We tried to block your mind from the pain you went through when that...? I'm guessing some kind of power inhibitor was removed from you. But we were unable to. We would like to let you stay here, but we want to be sure you have no malicious intentions. With your permission, I would like to go through your mind. To better understand your situation."

Remy's eyes wandered, and he took a deep breath nodding.

"Mind powers have never worked on me unless I allow it. This is your school, so I will let you in my mind."

"I will not invade your privacy any more than is necessary."

"Do you want me to join you, Professor?"Jean asked.

"No, that won't be necessary." He said, relatively sure this was not going to be a pleasant experience.

Remy nodded and closed is eyes lowering his mental shields.

The two of them locked in each other's gaze as Charles combed through Remy's mind. Pain, sadness, fear, that was all that he found in the years of the young man's life.

Somewhere somehow, a glimmer of hope found him in his darkest moment. It kept him going and brought him here. Moving further along, he came across a deep emotion; it was intoxicating. Charles was drawn to it. Because of how warm and inviting it was compared to the cold darkness that flooded his mind. His suspicions confirmed when he found Anna was the source. Remy was indeed in love with her, and would sooner die than let any harm come to her. He felt something shoot through him, demanding his attention. He went toward the memory.

Charles's head shot up, and he was panting for air. Remy reacted the same.

"I apologize. I did not mean to invade your memories."

"It's alright. Did you decide if I can stay?"

"You are welcome here. Hank will determine what classes you can take here.

Scott shook his hand. Jean and Ororo smiled at him.

"Welcome." They said before following the others out.

Logan went after the Professor.

"So, what freaked ya out?"

"He was forced to do things, like yourself. Things he doesn't ever want to do again."

He had a memory so painful. He is continuously avoiding it. He buries it deep. Along with it is an event so physically traumatic, he doesn't remember it. I think that he was kept by the men that tourtured him his whole life. And Logan, those men are Priests."

* * *

Remy eagerly headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was.."

"Let me guess, going to see Anna?"

"...uh."

Logan snarled at him.

"There will be plenty of time for my young friend. I am anxious to assess your knowledge to determine your classes. Let's start with history." Hank said, putting an arm around him and guiding to a table.

Hours later.

Hank and Remy were engaged in back and forth.

"My friend, you know more details about historical wars, events, and policies than I do. You must read a lot of books."

"Yes, there was a lot to go through."

"I assume you read literature as well?"

"I've read all kinds of books from writers all over the world."

Hank pulled a reading list from his desk that had just been assigned to the students.

"Any of these?"

"All, but one."

"Well, I'll give you a standard literature and grammar test. But I don't think it will be a problem for you. So how are you with science and math?"

"I wasn't allowed."

"You weren't allowed what?"

"Any information on science or math."

"You can't be serious."

Remy flinched in embarrassment.

Hank looked over to Logan with a scowl. "So they won't let the boy learn science. But they were fine with plagues, wars, mass executions, and genocide?"

"It's okay, while I ready your test you can start reading scientific principles on the internet," Hank said, motioning to his computer.

"...Internet?"

Logan chuckled as Hank let out a groan.

* * *

He had been reading for hours.

Hank looked at the time, 5:50. "I apologize. My love of knowledge caused me to forget that I am a doctor first and foremost.

You need to be examined so we can determine your health." At this, Remy groaned.

He first measured his height. "6'2." Then lead him over to a scale, "148" After writing that in his notebook. He looked over at Logan and cleared his throat. Logan just stared at him and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the wall.

"All my patients will receive confidentiality from me."

"You kidding? I'm the one that preformed medieval surgery on em. That makes me his surgeon."

"Logan." Hank began.

"It's alright. He can stay."

"Very well." Hank sighed.

"You are, for the most part, a healthy teenager."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"I'm guessing your diet wasn't very diverse. You are malnourished and have low iron. That could lead to anemia, so we will start working on that now.

Hank took his hand and led him out of the Med Bay.

"Stopping at a closet, he pulled out some clothes.

"Here, put these on not too fashionable but should fit you."

Remy put on the sweat pants and long sleeve shirt noticing they both had an X on them.

"Where ya taking the kid now?" Logan asked.

"To get some much-needed nourishment."

"Alright, I'll go get a room ready for him."

"Good idea."

Hank took Remy to the cafeteria, grabbed a tray for him, and began filling it. He added green vegetables, potatoes, bread, milk, and a big ole steak.

"Now, sit here and eat all this up. Logan will find you to take you to your room later."

As he stared at the chunk of beef, his mind drifted.

* * *

_Father Karas watched the boy playing with the puppy. The other Priest around him grumbling in dismay, speculating, and arguing with one another._

_"He's just a child what did you expect? That he'd tear it apart with his hands and teeth?"_

_"This does not prove your stance, Karas."_

_"There is very little to prove yours' Father."_

_"Well, there is no way we are letting him keep the creature. Get rid of it."_

_Father Karas avoided being present when they took the puppy away. Aside from allowing the boy to watch Sesame Street. He wasn't allowed to do anything fun for children. His attention was drawn to the hall where the boy's room was. He could hear laughter._

_He ran towards the other Priest. "What did you do?" They merely walk away, stifling their amusement._

_The boy was crying, huddled in a corner. Pulling himself as far away from the plate of meat as he could_.

* * *

Ellie and Yukio were eating with Jubilee. They noticed Hank sitting the newcomer down with a pile of food.

"Maybe we should go say hi," Jubilee suggested.

"Look how skinny he is, let's let him eat."

They went back to their conversation.

A half-hour later, they were cleaning up, and Yukio looked over at the boy.

He sat staring at his untouched plate, tapping the vegetables away from the meat. She started to follow the others out then turned around, heading to his table.

Remy stared at the food, fighting another wave of nausea. He didn't want to upset the Headmaster here. He was trying to figure out a way to get through some of the food when a pretty girl with dark hair and purple bangs sat down in front of him.

"Hi." She said with a smile and a wave.

He smiled back instantly. He was a bit worried his eyes would frighten her. But she took his hand, grabbed his tray, handing it to Colossus on the way out the door.

большое Вам спасибо

bol'shoye Vam spasibo

Thank you very much.

Colossus said, smiling.

She took him to the kitchen going through the shelves picking up different vegetables. She held them up individually and asked which ones he liked.

"Cut them up while I make rice." She said, handing him and knife and cutting board.

The two of them worked in silence. She would look over at him and smile. He couldn't help but smile back. He had seen her eat with her friends, so he knew she was just doing this for him. It was fun working with someone to make something; he felt an inner calm.

She showed him some ingredients. They mixed them.

"We will put this on the vegetables once they simmer for a while."

The pan sizzled, and the aroma coming from it made his stomach growl.

"You must be hungry." Yukio laughed. "I could tell you didn't like the meat. You don't have to be shy if you don't like something, you don't have to eat it."

He smiled at her. "Thank you. I'm Remy."

"Hi, I'm Yukio. If you want to hang out later, you can come find me."

"Thanks again," he said as she waved and disappeared.

He used one of the sticks she gave him to stab a mushroom and take a bite.

The meals from the cans the Priest gave him were horrible compared to this.

He ate it all up.

Now, finally, he could go find Anna.

* * *

She could see him through the corner of her eyes as he entered.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted her. He'd take a few steps forward then stop again. He charged purposely about five steps before he lost his nerve and stopped.

She had to stifle herself from laughing as she wondered what could be making him so nervous. He eventually made his way over to her and sat next to her.

"Hi." He muttered under his breath.

"Hi." She replied, smiling but barely moving her eyes from the book.

"I wanted to thank you for the other day when I was in the med bay and you.."

"Don't mention it." She chided, a little too aggressively, she had hoped he'd forgotten. "I'm glad you're okay, though."

And she stood to leave the room to try and avoid more time alone with him.

She felt his hand gently touch her, and she gasped in surprise has the coldness of it sent a chill down her spine.

"Ah! You're worse than Bobby!"

"I'm sorry?" He questioned.

"His hands make ice."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, squeezing his hands into fists as they lit up as a red haze enveloped them for a little while.

"Is that better?" He asked, smiling at her and touching her arm.

Just the small touch and his oh so pretty smile was enough to make her feel dizzy.

"I'm guessing you wanted something else."

His smile vanished, and his head dropped down, spilling his hair over his eyes. But he took her hand and went back to the couch to sit with her.

She reluctantly let him guide her.

"When we were alone in that room together..." He said quickly, then pausing as if trying to find the right words. He ran his fingers through his hair, clearing it from his face to look her in the eyes.

"I was nervous. I didn't expect... you to...I mean, um...I was resisting, but I won't anymore."

She started to laugh, unable to help herself.

"What's funny." He asked with a nervous smile.

"You were resisting?" She paused to get herself under control. "Cause I seem to recall kissing, touching, every part of you seemed good to go."

He turned red and joined her in a low laugh while his gaze fell away from her again.

"In my mind, I made a valiant effort."

"Is that so? And what pray tell has caused you to abandon your chivalry?"

He turned his dark orbs on her, and the fiery crimson centers burned. She froze at the sight of them. Her body warmed all over as his hand went to her face, and he leaned closer to her.

"Your beauty, your touch."

She found it hard to breathe as his lips slowly inched closer to hers. The timid smile on them tantalizing her.

She tilted her head, inviting him in for...one...last...kiss.

That was a mistake.

All of her logical objections faded when his lips met hers. She reached out and grabbed his shirt in her hand. Despite her teasing his resisting efforts, she could feel the difference in him.

The hesitation in the hotel room replaced with shy curiosity. She had awoken the dragon, his breath hot and steaming against her, igniting a raging fire inside. While his fingertips gently trailed up and down her back. Shivers ran through her body. His lips enclosed over her bottom one, lightly brushing his tongue across it. She opened her eyes, seeing his close, and he deepened the kiss.

Their tounges danced across each other. He was experimenting, learning to move his lips and tongue to bring them both pleasure. Man was he a quick learner. Her head jerked back when he lightly bit her lip. He moved in trailing kisses down her neck. Her eyes shut, and she pushed her hands under his shirt. Her nails slid along his sleek skin.

She pushed him back, sitting on his lap. Her skirt was riding up her hips, her legs straddling him as she pressed against him. "Oh,.. god!" She moaned.

The soft fabric of his sweat pants was barely a barrier between her warm center and his massive erection.

He panted, gasping for air. His body began to tremble.

"You okay?"

He buried his face on her shoulder. Drawing her closer, his entire body was pulsing with vibrations.

Her eyes rolled back, and her nails dug into him as the new sensations overwhelmed her.

Her head swimming, limbs weakening. She clung tight to him. Grinding against him, she couldn't help it. She was greedy for his hard pulsing member. She was close. So she thrust again and again. She began to moan. It was building up louder. She arched backward, opening her mouth to scream, not wanting others to hear. He quickly pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

She trembled in his arms, catching her breath, he was still vibrating.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to calm down." He said, closing his eyes in concentration, and the red haze that flowed around him dissipated.

"You got me too excited. I didn't expect the energy to build up that quickly. I had gotten used to the power inhibitor.

She couldn't believe it, that was better than any other orgasm she'd had, despite the lack of penetration. On top of that, she felt drawn to him. The whole thing was too much.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said, freaking out as she rose to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry...I."

She sighed. "Look, I like you, but this is asking for trouble. You are going to be staying here. We are going to have to see each other all the time. Jumping into a sexual relationship will be awkward."

"I didn't mean to make you think I only wanted to...you know. I mean...I like you. I want to get to know you."

She shook her head. "No, we'll still be around each other all the time, it puts a strain."

"I won't be in any of your classes. Hank is tutoring me in science, and he said I don't need the other classes. I can have lunch with him. We can meet up on Saturdays or Sundays."

"You mean like on a date?"

"...Um yeah."

She looked at him. He was tempting for so many reasons.

"You're willing to go to all this trouble for me?"

He nodded.

"Cause you to know if you went back to that club. There would be lots of women happy to educate you in..."

"I like you, but I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Aren't you...you know? Anxious to know what it's like?"

He turned red and laughed nervously, trying to think of what to say.

"I am...but I'll wait to see if you change your mind. No pressure, though." He said, gently caressing her arm.

_Yeah, like I'm going to last very long. _She thought, the soft-touch already arousing her again.

"Okay, Friday night, then." She smiled at him.

"Friday." His gemstone eyes sparkled.

"It's a date." She said, leaving the room.

_Date?_

Remy was panicking, then remembered the electronic learning machine. He ran to the room Hank had taken him to. Sat down at one of the desks, the screen was dark. So he tried pressing every button he could find. It started to hum and make a loud noise, but the screen was still dark. So he went around checking all 27 of them.

He sat down, finally finding one that was on.

Using his index fingers, he tried typing his question. It was not going too well.

whst os a date/

Did you mean: what is a date/

noun

The day of the month or year as specified by a number.

That is not helpful

2\. social or romantic appointment or engagement.

Still not very helpful.

He dropped his head down, hitting the keys and table. Anna had agreed to date with him, and he was going to mess it up by being strange. It seemed all hope was lost. Then his head shot up. He ran over to a window, climbed out of it, and jumped into a tree.

* * *

Ellie smiled at Yukio as she caressed her cheek. The two of them were listening to some music while studying. It was an hour past curfew, and no one had checked the rooms tonight. Ellie leaned in slowly toward Yukio.

"So beautiful."

Yukio flinched as Ellie shot up and fired out the window, shattering it to pieces. Negasonic's eyes burned as she prepared for another shot.

"Wait!" Yukio cried, moving past Negasonic.

"Come here. Come in." She gently called, reaching her arm out.

Remy came down from the branch he jumped on. Nervously took Yukio's hand, letting her pull him inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just needed help. You were so nice before."

They all froze at the sound of running footsteps.

She led him to her closet, coaxed him inside, "Shhh." She motioned with her finger.

Jean and Ororo came bursting in.

"What happened?!"

Yukio stepped in front of Ellie. "We lost track of time studying, fell asleep. I think a branch hit the window. Ellie must have been startled.

Jean and Ororo shared a look.

"Uh-huh. Okay, well, we can't fix this now, Yukio. You'll need a place to sleep."

"She can stay in my room."

"Nice try."

"You can stay in my room," Ororo said.

"I'll go get something to put over this for the night. Get what you need and be in Ororo's room in 10 minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." They both nodded.

After they were gone.

"Really?" Ellie said with a belligerent look.

"Sorry," Yukio said, pulling Remy out of the closet. "I didn't want him to get into trouble. He's new."

"And already a pain."

"What did you need, Remy?"

"Um... Anna said she'd go on a date with me...

I've never been on one, what should I do?"

Ellie and Yukio exchanged a look.

"You take her to do something fun."

"What would be fun?"

"Um, what do you like to do?"

He shrugged.

"Okay, We can figure that out later when's the date?"

"Friday night."

"What are you going to wear?"

"These are all I have."

"We will have to go shopping, or you can borrow from someone here."

"I have money."

"Okay, after classes tomorrow, me, you, Ellie, and Jubilee can all go to the mall. You should go to your room now. Oh, and Remy, nice boys use the door and knock first, please."

"Okay, sorry."

"It's okay, goodnight Remy."

"Goodnight, Yukio, goodnight El."

SLAM!

* * *

They took one of the student cars; Jubilee drove Remy sat upfront with her while Yukio and Ellie sat in the back. She drove them to Manhattan.

Yukio looked at Remy, taking some of his hair in her hand. "Should we cut his hair."

"No!" Jubilee cried "Absolutely not!"

"Maybe just a trim?"

"Trim is okay, don't let them take too much off." She said, looking at Remy then cast a warning look to the others. "Well, I'll see you guys in two hours we'll meet back here okay? Bye!" Jubilee yelled as she ran off.

Yukio took his hand. We'll take you to a store with lots of options come on."

They took him to Macy's "We're going to look in women's for a bit. We'll be back."

"Okay." Remy waved to them.

He looked through the racks of clothes, not sure what to get. Then he saw some rows with stuff he liked.

* * *

So, you find something?"

He nodded, holding some clothes.

"Maybe we should see first," Ellie suggested.

"Do you mind, Remy?"

"No." He said and they walk to a fitting room.

He came out wearing a grey pinstriped suit, suspenders, tie, and little black hat.

Ellie burst out laughing. Yukio rolled her eyes at her and walked over to him.

"Something wrong with this?"

"It's just a bit old fashion."

"Try a hundred years old."

"Don't worry. We can update it."

For the date, Yukio picked out some grey jeans, white designer button-up shirt. Also black belt and bowler hat.

They grabbed jeans in blue and black. Along with a few more button-up shirts in various colors. Also everyday t-shirts, long and short-sleeved.

At the register, Remy pulled out a wad of cash.

"Is this enough?"

Yukio quickly grabbed it, putting it in her bag.

"Yes. But you shouldn't bring so much."

"You should only bring what fits in this."

She said, picking up a wallet.

"Why don't you go pick out a coat? They're on sale right now, and you can put the rest of the money in the pockets."

He went over to the coats and found one he liked right away.

* * *

They went to meet up with Jubliee.

She walked over to them. "Nice Trench." She said. She was carrying several bags, which Remy took for her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Such a gentleman, did you get some clothes?"

"Check your Instagram." Ellie laughed.

"Oh, my God! No offense, sweetie, but you need significant help."

"I know they helped me get some modern stuff," Remy said, cringing like he was retreating into his new coat.

"It's okay, come on!" Yukio said, taking his hand and pulling him with her, almost making him drop the bags.

"What are we doing?" He asked her.

"Getting a treat, which do you want?"

"He looked around at all the colorful choices. She could tell he was overwhelmed.

"You've never had ice cream before?"

"You and Jube go get us a table, I'll get you vanilla it's a good starter flavor."

"Here." He said, handing her some money.

"Thank you."

Yukio and Ellie had multi-color cones with two different color scoops covered in sprinkles and chocolate. Jubilee had an equally elaborate mix. Ellie used her phone to Instagram their creations, and Yukio handed Remy his plain vanilla.

With the three of them occupied, Remy examined his ice cream and noticed it started to drip down his hand.

Yukio and the others looked up at him. Her eyes went wide. Ellie laughed and turned her phone on Remy. He'd bitten off both scoops, his eyes confused, looking to them for advice.

"Just work it around. Move it around in your mouth."

He did for a while then swallowed. Not long after, he was hit with the inevitable ice cream headache. Jubilee joined Ellie in recording him while they laughed. Yukio just smiled at him.

"Next time, enjoy it slowly."

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the car, Jubliee drove them back. "Man, you've already got 50 likes," Ellie said, looking at her phone. "So Grandpa, what made you pick out those old ass clothes?"

"The guy in my favorite movies wears them."

"What movies?"

"There's lots Hard Luck, My Wife's Relations, The Love Nest."

"Are these porn movies?"

"What's porn?"

"Nevermind."

"Silent films?" Ellie asked after she googled them.

"Yeah."

"Your favorites are silent films?"

"Well, that's all I've seen."

"Actually, that could be a romantic date."Yukio chimed in." We could set up the projector outside. They could do a picnic."

"How are we going to find these ancient movies on short notice?"

"There are some on Amazon Prime. We can use Scott's account. We should stop at a store for some picnic food Jubilee. "

"Not a problem. Oh, hey, Remy, can you drive?"

"I'll take that one." Ellie shot in. "No, he can't drive."

"Well, I can teach him just in case they want to go to the city so he can drive Anna. It will be more romantic."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, he should learn. How hard can it be?"

* * *

"Oh, God! Brake! Brake!"

"You're making him nervous!"

"Yeah, cause he's going to crash us! Hit the pedal on the left dumbass!"

He slammed the brakes, and they all jerked forward panting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit that pole or that tree."

"You pretty much hit everything, so stop apologizing," Ellie yelled, snatching the keys away. "Never again, Jubes. Uber. Remy." She said, grabbing his shoulder.

Remy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Friday night came, and Remy was shaking with nerves. Yukio told him to wait at the entry-way for Anna.

He paced back and forth, then ran to the kitchen to check the time.

It was 8. She must have changed her mind. He ran back to the foot of the stairs, looking up to see if she was on her way down. His heart raced his limbs twitched as he stood perfectly still. Not wanting to move in case she descended the stairs. After what felt like an eternity, not able to stand it any longer. He dashed for the kitchen again to check the time.

8:05

After repeating this four times, he hung his head in defeat. Heading for the door, wanting to walk off his disappointment.

"You walk out that door, an I'll gut ya, Bub." Logan called from a dark corner.

"She's getting ready, better be patient ya dumb Lil fuck. Or your first Danger Room challenge I'll pit ya against Hulk, Carnage, and Thanos."

Remy just perked up, smiling with the knowledge that she was on the way.

Damn, kid wasn't at all afraid of him. He was nervous about impressing Anna and standing there dressed nicely with flowers. He'd put real effort in tonight. Unlike the dickheads, she usually dated.

Logan just couldn't shake the feeling that the kid would bring trouble. And knowing how likely it was that Anna would fall for hard for him, gave him the feeling that this would not end well.

Anna finally came down the stairs, wearing an off-shoulder light green top, black skirt, and boots. Her hair was in a bun. Her white bangs dangled down.

Remy tensed up even more at the sight of her.

"sei così Bella."

"I'm sorry?" She said, smiling at him.

Remy winced at his mistake."It means you look beautiful."

"That was...Italian?"

"Yes, I mostly spoke it growing up. These are for you." He said, handing her the roses.

"I'm not too fond of roses, but these are lovely, thank you."

Logan came over with a vase and took them from her.

"You have a good time Stripes, and let me know if he does anything you don't like."

Anna rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. We'll be there." Ellie said.

"Yukio's curious about the ole timey films. You guys don't mind, do you?"

"No!" Anna said eagerly.

She looked at Remy in his form-fitting white shirt tucked in sleeves rolled to his elbows. Grey jeans that also fit just right, accentuating the fact that even though he needed to gain some weight he still had a nice...

The black hat he wore made his newly cut hair frame his face perfectly

Yes, it was definitely a good idea to have others around, so she would behave herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you mind, Remy?"

"Without Elle and Yukio, I'd be wearing the school sweats and asking you to play board games. So I'm happy they'll join us."

Remy and Elle carried the baskets of food while Yukio and Anna carried the blankets.

Yukio and Elle sat near the projector controls Anna, and Remy sat closer to the screen.

"Did you pick this?" Anna asked as the movie started.

"Yeah,...I hope you enjoy it." He said and pulled out wine, grapes, cheese, and crackers."

"Mmmm, that looks great."

Remy's nerves were calmed as they watched the movie. He could hear Ellie and Yukio laughing, and Anna giggled, moving closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He lightly rested his cheek on her head and inhaled her scent.

"That was actually funny. We'll leave you two alone now. I wouldn't stay out too much longer, though. Logan will be out here soon."

"Goodnight," Yukio called, waving to them.

"I'm glad you liked it, Anna."

"Yeah it was funny, are silent films the only ones you've seen?"

"Yeah, next time we do this, you can show me a movie you like."

"Yeah, I hope I pick one you like this much."

_Be sure and kiss her, or she might start thinking of you as friend material. _Ellie's words of advice rang in his head.

He nervously leaned his head towards her. To his surprise she grabbed his collar yanking him into a deep kiss. After pulling away for air, she put her hands on his chest, pushing him down on the blanket and started to lean down to him.

Ahem! "It's called the Goodnight Kiss cause it ends the date!"

They both jumped at the interruption.

"Dammit, Logan!"

"Ten minutes Stripes!" Logan said, walking off.

"This was nice, I had a great time." She sighed

"I feel like I can really trust you, I've met so many jerks. You seem so nice."

"I...I think I should tell you something. I've...done things that aren't nice. I...hurt people...if you want to stop...seeing me I understand. You deserve someone who really is nice."

"The people who had you made you do these things?"

He nodded.

"Logan's been through that too. Only he doesn't remember. It's not his fault, and it's not yours. You don't have to tell me right now. We'll keep going out and keep learning about each other. Okay?" She smiled at him.

"Okay." He smiled back.

* * *

Early next morning.

Anna strolled downstairs, feeling like she was walking on air. Remy was not just handsome. He was exotic.

He was kind and respectful, all-around a sweet person that wanted to be with her. She waved to Jean, who was on her way to get the door. She began to sort the mail and heard a woman speak to Jean. Not really paying attention, she headed for the kitchen.

"I'm looking for a mutant with red on black eyes."

"May I ask what this is about?"

"..Um, he's my husband."

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. Feeling as if something shot through her heart. She backed up, looked over Jean's shoulder.

And there in the entry-way. Stood a skanky blonde.

**_Sorry if I messed up the other languages. I wish I knew lots of them, but since I don't I have to use Google Translate._**


	4. Chapter 4

Remy went downstairs, Jean told him he had a visitor in the sitting room. There was only one person it could be.

Belle stood and smiled when she saw him. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jean said, walking out of the room.

Remy turned his attention to Belle.

"Is something wrong?"

"I called you fifteen times, you never answered."

He looked away." I'm sorry, I broke the phone you gave me."

When he looked back toward her, she was holding out a new cell phone for him.

"I figured you'd destroyed it, so take dis, Cher."

"Merci."

"Vous traitent-ils bien?"

"Are they treating you well?"

"Oui."

Avez-vous encore un nom?

"Did you find a name yet?"

"Remy Corbeau."

"D'accord, je vais faire préparer la paperasse pour vous."

"Ok, I will have paper-work made up for you, so you can use your bank accounts."

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça."

"You don't have to do that."

Belle ran her hand up his arm, caressed his neck, then cupped his cheek. She looked deep into his dark orbs, entranced by the fiery centers.

"Je sais,...mais je veux."

"I know,...but I want to."

* * *

Anna watched Remy talking to his wife. The two of them stood awkwardly away from each other. But after some conversation, the blonde bimbo strode over to him, caressing him tenderly.

The all too familiar scene sickened Anna, she actually felt as if she'd throw up. Her heart ached, she wanted to go down there and scream at the intruder to get the Hell out. She had no right to come here and mess everything up. Anna shook with anger, why did she care so much. She hadn't spent that much time with Remy. Sure he was sexy as Hell, but so were lots of guys she'd been with. Why was he so special? Why did she find it impossible to stay away from him? There was something, something familiar. Those eyes, when she looked at his eyes, she felt as if they were the source of comfort and love in her life. He made her feel like whatever had been missing from her life, could be entirely forgotten.

But it was all a lie.

She tripped forward a bit as the rail broke off in her hands.

"Whoa! What the Hell's wrong with you, Anna?" Elle asked as she and Yukio both walked over to her.

She didn't respond, she just kept staring at the two downstairs.

"He's just talking to her, it doesn't look like they know each other well," Yukio said.

"She's his wife." Anna spat.

"What?!" Elle laughed. "Someone married that dork?"

"Who told you that?"

"I heard her say it."

They all continued to watch the pair for a few minutes.

"They are so awkward together, I think they must be broken up Anna. I don't think you should get angry..."

"He told me he was a virgin."

"Now that I could believe," Elle muttered.

"He told you that?"

"There's no way he is if she's his wife, he's just another jackass."

"Anna, that's not the kind of thing guys usually lie about at least not that way."

"What do you want me to say Yukio? So he has a different tactic to trick women. It's even slimier if you ask me."

* * *

"I came here to warn you, they are sending "demons" after you. I heard they are looking for The Angel of Death."

"That's not possible, she's dead. I know because they were going to send me to New York city to kill her two years ago. They drove me to a plane when they got a call saying that God had taken her back to the other side."

"Well, even if she is gone, they will find others. You take care, and call if I can help." She leaned closer, lightly brushing her lips to his.

He hesitantly backed away after a second.

"Still say it's a shame, you won't consider my offer cher."

"Je pourrais te faire sentir que tu as trouvé le chemin du retour au paradis. Au revoir."

* * *

Remy walked toward the stairs, he saw Yukio and Elle they huddled around...Anna. She looked sad."

"Hi Anna, is something the matter?"

Anna strode over swinging her fist. Striking Remy's jaw. He stumbled back, looking at her in confusion.

"Don't come near me again, you lying bastard!"

"What the Hell is wrong? Jubilee cried as she and Bobby walked up. She went over to Remy, while Anna stormed off with Bobby right behind her.

How could he, how could he lie to her? Why did it matter so much to her? Even now, all she could think about was those eyes. Those burning crimson orbs, melting her down to her core. Making her long for his touch, long to feel him against her, inside of her. It made her shudder. It made her burn with need.

Knock knock.

"Anna, are you ok? Bobby asked as he entered the room. She looked at him, breathing heavily. Before he could utter another word, she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

"I don't know what happened. Did I do something?"

"Remy, that girl who came to see you. Are the two of you together?"

"Belle? She just came to check on me."

"You need to talk to Anna, and if you have said anything to her, that isn't true. You need to be honest." Yukio said.

"Yeah, Anna's had it rough there have been guys who hurt her, and she spent so much time worrying about even the smallest touch."

She told me people got hurt if they touched her."

"More like they would die if they held on for more than a few seconds."

Remy looked at Jubilee in disbelief." She tried to tell me, but I didn't realize she had that kind of power."

"Yeah, and it really got her into a lot of trouble a few years ago."

"What happened?" The tension in Remy grew.

"Some freak kidnapped her, he almost killed her. Logan had to rescue her. He brought her back by touching her so she could absorb his healing. It was terrifying for her, they had her tied up on top of the..."

"Statue of Liberty." He finished for her.

"Yeah."

He shut his eyes tight, breathing heavily. The Angel of Death, it was her. He was supposed to have killed her, now someone was going to use her to get him.

"Are you ok?" Yukio asked.

He bolted from his seat and was gone before they could move.

He jumped, grabbing the banister one-armed flipped himself over, bypassing the stairs.

In seconds, he was at her door the force he hit it with damn near took it off its hinges.

The sight of Anna kissing Bobby crushed his soul.

"Remy?! Get out!"

Bobby got up and went over to him. "I'm going to kick your fucking ass!"

"You're in danger," Remy stated plainly, through the pain pulsing in his chest.

There was no more time for the drama that was unfolding.

Remy's attention was drawn to the widow, and he dashed towards it.

Anna screamed as it was right where she stood.

Smoke filled the space behind her, and the intruder appeared arms moving to envelop her. However, Remy rammed him, and he held onto him as they crashed through the window.

His arms wrapped around himself as the assailant vanished in a puff of smoke.

Remy twisted in the air, landing on a knee and a hand. He looked up the blue demon as it jumped, and vanished to go back up to Anna. Remy sent energy to the particles by her window. The explosion knocking the beast out of his dimension.

"You're not getting her!" He screamed.

The demon turned his attention back to Remy.

It vanished, he could sense it coming at him, he stood waiting for it to take it's shot. It grabbed him, popping him out of existence for a second. When he reappeared, his head was slammed into a wall.

He shot up, ignoring the pain in his neck and head. The demon popped out again. The red glow in his eyes matched the red haze he put in front of himself. When the demon reappeared, the explosion knocked him to the ground. Remy leaned down, pulling it up by its collar, his fist glowing red. Ready to strike.

"Remy! No, please! It's Kurt!"

He immediately pulled the energy back. The demon struck him in the face.

He felt it grab him and poof out. When he popped back in, he was being crushed, he felt earth all around him, his mouth and throat were filing with it. He'd been buried.

Anna screamed, Logan came rushing out, running toward Kurt.

"Snap out of it, Kurt! You're home."

He poofed away, headed toward Anna. Logan pushed her away, and Bobby grabbed her building a thick ice dome around them.

Behind them the field erupted, sending chunks of dirt and grass flying around. Remy jumped out, coughing to clear his lungs.

Logan kept Nightcrawler away from Anna. When he spotted Remy coming his way, he vanished.

He appeared behind Logan, grabbed him, and was gone again.

Remy waited to feel the change in the air.

His eyes went wide, and he charged the concrete of the driveway.

Logan was blown out of it as soon as Nightcrawler teleported him in. But it crushed his flesh and was currently growing back.

Looking up at Remy, Kurt vanished.

Remy bolted, leading him away from the building and hard surfaces. Nightcrawler appeared springing in front, kicking Remy in the face.

Disappearing, again and again, to reappeared and strike Remy.

Having no luck dodging the unpredictable moves he blocked. Unsure what he could do that wouldn't hurt Anna's friend.

He narrowly avoided being grabbed, but Nightcrawler's tail wrapped around him. He was pulled out of the world and when he reappeared.

Two metal bars from the gate suspended him, one through his thigh, the other his abdomen.

Kurt looked at him, and his eyes widened in horror.

Behind him, Jean was focused on clearing the unknown interference in Kurt's mind.

He looked back at the young man suspended by the bars.

Mein Gott Geht es dir gut

My God, are you alright?

He cried, grabbing him and teleporting him out.

"Ja, mir geht es gut." Remy cried panting.

Yes I am ok.

"Es tut mir so leid Oh nein, du blutest."

I am so sorry. Oh no, you're bleeding.

Logan and Anna ran up to them, but Kurt vanished with Remy before they got there.

"Come on," Logan said, running back toward the school.

By the time they got to the Med Lab, Hank was examining Kurt. Remy was in the other room, Hank bandaged his wounds, and he was healing himself.

He heard Anna and the others talking with Kurt. Despite his wounds, he made his way over, every step Remy took caused his heart to pound. Anna seemed to no longer like him. She was half the reason he was here, and the only reason he had to live. He just wanted to talk to her and see if she still felt...something for him.

Her head shot up when she saw someone come in through the corner of her eye.

"Hi Anna," Remy said timidly with his eyes downcast.

She wanted to pull him into a hug, and thank him for not hurting Kurt. To make sure he was ok and apologize for what he saw when he came into her room. The feeling of sorrow she felt at the thought of not spending more time with him was overwhelming. She just needed more time, time to get this intense desire under control. She could let him back into her life as long as he didn't touch her now.

"Are you alright?" He asked as his hand reached out and lightly brushed the soft skin on her shoulder.

She jerked away.

"Don't touch me! I still don't want to see you," She hissed, "This changes nothing between us!"

Jean ran to Professor Xavier's Office, wondering why he didn't go down when she mentally informed him about Kurt.

"Professor, Kurt is back, someone brainwashed him into attacking us, Remy and Logan are hurt.

"Keep an eye on them for me Jean, I have another matter to attend to."

Jean looked at him, and through the corner of her eye, she saw another man in the room with Xavier.

"I know why you're here, at this school, we protect all mutants. So you are wasting your time."

"Allow me to tell you why it is vital that he be returned to us. It could save you and your students' lives." Said Father Karas.

Xavier said nothing, just motioned to a chair.

"I was like you. I could not believe that just because a boy was born on a specific date, and that on this particular morning, a significant star shone brighter than it ever had, and even though that baby boy was born with an angelic face and demon eyes, I still could not make myself believe it was anything more than coincidence."

The Church got word that a Guild of sinners wanted the boy. Even I could not allow the possible embodiment of Lucifer to be taught and encouraged to sin.

No one could agree on what to do with him. I fought for him as best I could. Some wanted to kill him right away.

I was able to help convince them that he would just be reborn, and we may never again get the opportunity to control him.

That was probably the best I ever did for him. Everything else had consequences.

* * *

_Father Karas had just finished emptying the box of books he fought to get for the boy, when two more priests came with dollies loaded with Dvds. He sighed, even though he never admitted it, being alone with the child did make him uneasy. Lucifer's demeanor never wavered. He always appeared to be observing his surroundings. The child was just three, and Father Karas had not prevented some of the higher-ups from trying to "beat the evil out of him." Even during those, Lucifer never made a sound._

_Two years later_

_Several high ranking priests from other churches were brought to see the child_

_Father Levi from the Church of the Holy Sepulchre. Jerusalem_

_Father Einarsson Hallgrimskirkja Iceland_

_Father Aquinoc, Paoay Church, Philippines_

_Ten minutes later, they ran out screaming._

_"He is the Devil!"_

_"Lucifer knows all our languages!"_

_Father Karas did not follow them, he knew the discussions would go on endlessly. Circling around and round, never going anywhere. He walked to the boys' room and began to look through all that was in it._

* * *

_"I have said it many times, he is the Devil. We have to make sure he does not become a man. We need to get rid of the evil now, while he is still defenseless._

_Father Karas walked in with a box, dumping its contents on the table._

_"Sesame St. en Francais Sesame St. in Russain. And German, his been watching them every day. And look." He said, picking up some of the books._

_"Icelandic dictionary, Dutch school books. He didn't just know all the tongues of the world. He's learning them, because he has nothing else to fill his time._

_"It means he's the Devil, the Devil loves knowledge."_

_"It means he's smart, there are children out there that soak up knowledge like a sponge. And as I've said since he has nothing else to do, he learns."_

_"So, what does any of this matter we're not letting him go."_

_"Let me teach him, I can teach him about God. He can learn scripture. He can learn to love God as we do,"_

"I won't sit here and go over his whole history with us, I will sum up some important events like how they beat him within an inch of his life when I taught him modern science. Or when he was thirteen, one priest ignored the Church's dire warnings and attempted to..."touch" the boy his hand was blown apart so bad it was just a stain on the wall.

No, I will just detail why I feel, whether or not he is actually Lucifer, is inconsequential. By accentuating how pure he was..."

_Father Karas ran to the cell, thankfully he learned of their plan in time to see him first._

_"Lucifer!"_

_His head shot up, and he looked at Karas curiously._

_"Is something wrong, Father."_

_"The priests are on their way here._

_"Am I in trouble?"_

_"No, my son, they feel that because you are fifteen now. That you are a man. Because I so adamantly fought to keep certain things from harming you and also fought to have you treated better. They decided to send..."_

_"What, Father?"_

_"A lady of the night."_

_"You...mean a pros.._

_"Yes, a prostitute."_

_"They are bringing her here?"_

_"Yes, for you. But you must not give in to pleasures of the flesh. It is a sin, my son. You are not married, and the two of you are not even in love."_

_"But, Father," Lucifer said as he looked down at the ground._

_Then lifted his head to meet Father Karas's eyes._

_"Nobody will ever love me."_

_Karas sigh and met his eyes, stilling himself before he spoke._

_"Yes, while that is true, you cannot allow yourself to go down the path of sin. You Lucifer will only continue to fall."_

Xavier took a deep breath, pushing aside the thoughts that ran through his head. And continued to listen to the story.

"They covered his eyes with a blindfold and sent the girl in with instructions not to disturb it. Minutes later, her screams echoed through the lower level. The others smirked and laughed, saying he would probably tear her in two. I stayed up that whole night waiting so I could catch the girl before she left.

_Karas spotted the woman hurrying down the stairs shaking and crying._

_"Miss!"_

_She flinched and quickened her pace!"_

_"Wait!"Karas raced towards her, and she screamed._

_"Stop! I won't hurt you, I just want to know."_

_"He's the Devil! I'll never come back here."_

_"Shut up! Tell me, did he violate you!?"_

_"The demon did nothing but sit there looking at me, trying to get me to trust him. But I'll never trust the Devil, never."_

"He stayed pure, just because I asked him to. He rejected what would most likely be his only chance. Not just for physical pleasure but physical kindness. A compassionate touch of any kind, and he knew it."

Father Karas stared at his hands, pausing to take deep breaths.

"It was then I made the greatest mistake in my care of Lucifer."

"I made him useful."

_Lucifer sat staring at his fidgeting hands, silent. _

_"Lucifer?"_

_"You told me I could never sin,"_

_"Yes."_

_"And that if I did. I would only continue sinning worse and worse,"_

_"Yes, that's true. But listen..._

_"Until I become the monster, you all say I am."_

_"Yes, you must never sin. That is true. But this mission is not a sin, this mission is ordained by the Church. Therefore a direct order by God._

Lu_cifer, you will be doing this for our Lord and savior."_

_"I do not want to kill anybody, Father," Lucifer said, looking up at Father Karas, his red and black eyes looking so gentle. As they pleaded for Karas not to pursue this any further. But it was too late, there could be no backing out now. He would have to convince him to do as he was told._

_"This is a demon! A demon loose on the people of the world. Unlike you, he is free to roam and slaughter whenever he likes. He has taken control of an entire town. He uses his mind to create false images, he is doing God only know what to the people there. None of them have come out, and anyone who has gone to help has never returned. If it wasn't for us, that would have been you Satan ruler of Hell. You would have been so full of sinful pride and wraith, who knows how much of the world you would have taken. How much you would have burned. We've kept you pure, do this, and it may be a chance for redemption. You will be saving lives, you may regain God's grace. And finally, be forgiven."_

_Lucifer did not respond, he just stared vacantly, he could feel Father Karas's eyes on him. He knew Father Karas felt strongly about this, so he nodded in agreement._

"We took him to the town and dropped him off at the edge. He casually walked till he was out of our sight.

Fifteen minutes later, all of the people came running out. They had no idea what happened. None of them had any idea why they'd been let go.

We waited outside night and day, At first, I didn't think much of it, but the town started to change while he was there. Buildings were replaced, and a new one shot up again and again. We started to see ungodly creatures roaming around. I wanted to go in, but everyone else prevented it, so I waited for seven days. Then on the eighth. We felt the ground rumble, then it shook till the ground broke apart, we heard crashing, and we ran to look at the town. It was being engulfed by a red haze—the entire town covered with his Hellfire.

We were miles away, and we still felt the blast, when we went to find him there was nothing left of the town. Only a large crater.

"Don't you see? For seven days, he was torturing and using that monster to play God. To build up a world in his image, only to chose to destroy the whole thing in the blink of an eye.

"But all the other priests, especially the Bishop, were pleased. We used him to take on other demons. One of them, in particular, was a nasty one. The others felt he deserved another lady of the night. So again I went to talk to him about it.

_As Father Karas spoke, Lucifer's gaze never left his, but he said nothing. Gave no acknowledgment that he agreed or of what he was going to do. The others came and put the blindfold on him. Karas left with them._

"He refused to look me in the eye. I tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't listen to me this time. I heard her screams that night. And in the morning, I saw her. She was in no rush, she walked as if disoriented, stumbling to keep straight. I hurried over to her, but before I could even ask.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." She said, whimpering."

"I asked him about it, and he flat out lied to me, he like the Devil, is the father of lies. He will twist events or just hide the truth. You cannot trust him. He will bring ruin to you."

Charles said nothing.

"I will be back with others tomorrow."

* * *

Yukio walked down the hall with Elle she saw Remy going toward his room. She had found his phone outside and it was in her pocket, so she decided to go give it to him. Elle gave a frustrated sigh and followed.

Remy gathered what few items he had and put them in his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." He said without looking up.

"You don't have to leave. Even if Anna doesn't want to be around you, it doesn't mean that nobody likes you. I still do." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry you two have been nothing but nice to me."

"Actually it's just her, I think you're a dork."

He smiled at Elle." The two of you and Jubliee have been better friends than I ever could have hoped for. But I can't stay here, feeling her hate me.

It...I can't describe how bad it feels."

"She doesn't hate you, she's mad at you. You could show her what I already know, you're a good person."

"She doesn't feel that way."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"What am I suppose to do? Constantly pester a woman that tells me, again and again, to get lost? I could never be that kind of man, so I should just leave her alone." He went up and hugged her." I'll miss you two."

She pulled away." No! Give me some time. Wait here. Don't leave yet, ok?"

He said nothing, Elle rolled her eyes and went up to him.

"You better be here when we get back, or else," Elle said, Her eyes and fist glowing.

She ran to Yukio, who was using Remy's phone.

"I should have gotten you that puppy."

* * *

Anna sat by herself in the dining hall, she did not want to think about what a mess things were. Even though she was pissed at Remy, she still wanted to be with him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Yukio sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Hi Anna," She said, smiling at her.

"Hi, guys, What's up?"

Yukio took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was sure to be an unpleasant conversation.

"I want you to come with us."

"Where are we going?"

"Into the city, there's someone we need to talk to."

"Who do we need to talk to in the city?

Yukio looked at Elle, who shrugged as if to say, don't ask me.

"A woman named Belle."

"Who's Belle?"

"We'll explain when we get there, just please come with us."

"You're trying to make me go talk to that blonde? Are you crazy?

"Anna, I think she may have given you the wrong idea. I don't think there is anything between the two of them."

"That's naive. Did you see her? She was ready to jump him in the sitting room."

"We could at least go talk to her, Remy is talking about leaving."

Anna's eyes went wide, and for a moment, the surprise and pain were clear in her eyes. But she shook her head, and it was replaced with annoyed determination. "Maybe it's better that he leaves...

"Oh for God's sake! Elle snapped. "Look, you brought the helpless puppy home. And we got used to it. So we're not just going to let you shoo it away without as least getting more information. So come on!" Elle said, grabbing Anna's arm, pulling her up.

* * *

Belle sat at a cafe casually drinking her espresso, she was curious about what the girl had to say. Though she made no outward change of expression, she was surprised to be approached by three young women.

"Yukio?" She said, looking in her direction.

She nodded, and Belle motioned to the chair across from hers, ignoring the others.

"Now, what is it you have to tell me?"

"Actually, we came here to ask you a few questions. "

Belle raised an eyebrow. "What is it you'd like ta know?"

"It's about Remy, how do you know him?"

Belle got up and turned to leave.

"I know we have no right to ask, but I think you care about him."

Belle stopped but did not turn around.

"He's making a life with us, but some things aren't clear about you. It makes it seem like he's lying to us, so we won't be able to trust him. You don't have to tell us anything, but then we won't know what to believe."

Belle turned back around and looked at them.

"You're in love with him," she said, pointing to Anna. "I've killed people for looking at me like dat." She came back over and sat down.

"You can drop the scowl if ya know what's good for ya."

She sighed, and after some mental debate, hesitantly spoke.

"You don't have to worry, I am not his wife. I am a member of an elite guild of assassins. My father is the leader, he came to my brother with a job for us. This is not uncommon, but it was uncommon for him to bring us such a high profile job. Our target was in Vatican City, the strangest thing was. We were instructed not to eliminate but free the target. That target was Damien a name we gave him to get him out of Italy...you know him as Remy Corbeau. I don't know where he got that name. Everyone has a different name for him Lucifer, Beelzebub, Satan. At least enough believe that to have locked him up, and those who hired us believe enough to want him out."

We found a secret entrance to the hidden underground tunnels. None of us wanted to go through the Church for what we had to do. We also didn't want to kill so many of them. But as I said, they believed, and were ready to die before they let him escape."

He was in the lowest dungeon. His cell was just like you'd see a movie except for the books and tv. He was kneeling with his eyes closed. I was going to approach him to let our presence be known till.

"Are they all dead?" He asked without looking up.

"Oui."

He did not move, but I heard him whispering I could only make out parts.

"Loving and merciful God,

...

now that he is freed from all its cares

give him happiness and peace forever."

"It was a prayer, my father told us stories of what he'd most likely been through, and he was praying for them."

"So why did you call him your husband?" Anna asked abruptly.

"Julien, my brother couldn't stand being in the same room as him. So it was up to me to keep watch on him. He was reticent, he only responded with nods and head shakes. There was something about him, it felt warm and familiar. I couldn't explain it. When I looked into his eyes, I just wanted to help him and for him to like me because I wanted him. We needed to get him out of Italy, to help him get across the border into England. I arranged documents, we gave him the name Damien Boudreaux. I thought Damien amusing, but he is somehow aware of the horror reference and doesn't like the name. Boudreaux was to set him up as my husband, with my family's power, it is not uncommon for men to take our name. It also afforded me the opportunity to act like a physically affectionate wife."

"That's sleazy," Anna muttered.

Belle's eyes glared in her direction, she looked as if she would slit her throat.

"Anna, don't be rude." We're sorry, I appreciate the information." Yukio said.

Belle rolled her eyes back toward Yukio, and after a breath, continued.

"That night I asked him into my room, I lay naked on the bed, inviting him to indulge himself. When he saw me, there was little conflict. I had no chance with him, I'd killed his family. He must have severe Stockholm syndrome."

Belle picked up her cup, finishing her espresso.

"So, are we done here?"

I just have one more question. Where did Remy get so much money?"

"Neither I nor my brother wanted to profit off of killing priests. I convinced my brother that it also might be in our interest to get on the Devil's good side. Just in case."

Bella stood, and they all started to leave.

"Oh, I have something to say to you." She nodded at Anna.

"He let me kiss him goodbye, possibly out of gratitude, or courtesy. But it was the best kiss of my life, there's no way it was his first."

* * *

Storm hummed a tune while watering her plants, it was a perfect day out. She loved being on the roof, feeling the sun warm her skin. She turned suddenly, feeling someone's eyes on her.

Remy took off his hat as he slowly walked over to her." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's all right Remy, is there something I can do for you?"

"I asked Jean if I could plant some flowers, she said you had this garden. It's magnificent."

"Thank you."

"Walking the gardens of the Church was my favorite thing to do, but I was only allowed at night. I came here to ask if I could plant these."

He took something out of his pocket and showed it to Ororo.

"They remind me of Anna how special she is."

Ororo smiled at him.

"They're beautiful, she'll love them. I have a spot over here you can use."

They spent the next few minutes planting the seeds, then Ororo's class showed up. They all looked at Remy, accept Bobby, who scowled at him.

"You can come by and check them before or after class. Bye, Remy." She smiled at him.

He said hi to his friends,

"I am so glad you are alright, mien friend," Kurt said, hugging him.

He looked at Anna, then averted his eyes, turning away.

"Remy!" She called to him as she followed and took his hand.

"You don't have to leave...I want you to stay. In fact, I need to talk to you, ask you a few things. If that's ok?"

He nodded, smiling, and quickly hugged her, then headed for the door. Bobby's eyes filled with hate as he saw them. Anna had already told him that kissing him was a mistake, and it was because of this loser.

"Remy, you forgot your hat." Storm called to him, he turned to run and get it. Bobby smirked, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Right, when Remy was just a few feet from the ledge, he iced the ground under his feet, making him slide forward. Then shot him in the back with an ice ball.

Unable to regain his footing. He slid hitting the edge and toppling over the side of the building heading for the pool below,

Remy wasn't sure why but the knowledge of the winter tempered water waiting below. Filled him with an unremitting horror.

That would soon devour him entirely.

_"You're usual ritual doesn't apply here, Lucifer. Father Karas said, taking the boy's face in his hands, staring directly into his demon eyes._

_"There is no question about whether this a possession or a person with psychological issues. This thing is not of this world, and it will take everything! You have to make it through this. So absolutely no holding back on this one, my son. No holding back!_

_Karas boarded the larger boat, leaving with the others._

_Remy trembled in horrified anticipation as the gentle calm of the sea steadily vanished. Waves formed thrashing against his small vessel. _

_Father Karas needn't have given the advice. He'd already been convinced as to what he was up against. Pictures had been shown to him of different beaches across the world, over the last six months._

_Galveston Island_

_The wreckage of a fishing boat washed up on the beach. There had been no bodies recovered, just a large portion of the crew's catch._

_Agate Beach_

_A newlywed couple's boat was spotted capsized three miles off the shore. Coast Guards found the woman clutching the rails. She was unresponsive and in shock. No one could get her to say what had happened. She just kept repeating._

_"...the one creature... which must remain unpainted... to the... last._

_Egremni Beach_

_The waters that rushed the rock covered beach ran red. A cruise ship could be seen not far away. It was toppled to the side nearly ripped in two. 936 of the 3692 passengers made it to the beach. Some of them intact, only half of them alive._

_" Ss...sav..e yor..."_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, and stilled himself, taking a deep breath. He would not fear. He was a Seraph God's strongest and once his most loved Angel. _

_He was the Lightbringer, and he would rid the world of this darkness. He clutched the blade tighter._

_"Save your servant." The boat was knocked sideways, rocking him around. "Who trusts in you, my God!" Rocked back and forth by the unseen evil dwelling below the black waters. "Let him find in you, Lord. A fortified tower in the face of the enemy!." The raging waves crashed against the boat, drenching him with freezing waters._

_"In nomine patris!" The boat shook to the side, nearly capsizing as the creature moved underneath. "et Filii!" He stood the blade in his hand at the ready. "et Spiritus Sancti!"_

_A terrifying shriek filled the air. It emerged, raising its head above water, and he stared into the epic creature's eyes. _

_The Leviathan_

_Deciding not to wait for it to come back at him, he lunged out, landing on its neck. _

_He instantly regretted the move as the creatures' spikes and scales tore into his arms and body._

_He gritted his teeth and tried to hang on as it writhed in protest to his presence._

_Diving underwater, it moved at incredible speeds. Until his grip loosened, he tried to plunge the dagger into the monster. But there was no opening in the scales. _

_It thrashed him against an incoming wave, and he was knocked into the unforgiving black waters. Never having been taught to swim, his first lesson was simple. _

_Pull yourself up, or become lost in the endless abyss._

_He sent a rush of energy to his body, using all his limbs' strength to rush to the top._

_He heaved in as much air as he could before he was pulled back under. It came at him again. He narrowly avoided being gobble whole, grabbing on to the side of it again. He ignored the flesh being torn from his arms and hands._

_It dove into the waters, thrashing violently to throw him off. He held tight, but he was not sure how long he could hold his breath._

_The burning ache soon filled his chest, making it clear he couldn't keep this up for long._

_He let go of the creature, it turned to come back around at him. He readied the blade, waiting to strike at its eye_.

_Charging straight at him, it was closing in, and he was ready._

_Faster than he could react to, it turned, taking his arm and the blade in its mouth._

_He screamed, and it responded by diving down, ripping his arm away._

_He looked at it, his bone broken off and exposed, it was coming back up at him._

_He moved to be atop its head and plunged his bone into the creature's eye._

_It's ear-shattering shriek wailed again, it turned swimming away. Its scales running against his skin ripping flesh off his body,_

_He gritted his teeth, the saltwater burning his open wounds. He slipped under the surface of the water. Too exhausted to move, or even notice as it swam back at him, impaled him with its teeth._

_And that's when it happened._

Remy shot up knocking Ororo, who had been giving him CPR, over. His eyes glowed, and his skin tingled and began to hum. He trembled as it intensified. Ororo and Logan tried to calm him, but he couldn't hear their words. A red haze flowed from his eyes, then his hands. He cried out as it became more and more unmanageable.

* * *

Xavier sat at his desk, he went over everything Father Karas told him in his head. His immediate instinct was, of course, to not give the boy over to them. But fear had crept into his mind, the boy may be a danger, One that could not be controlled, he may...

"Argh!" A terrible pain shot through Xavier's mind, grabbing his head, he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Jean's scream from the other room.

Someone was broadcasting their mental agony. Xavier used his mind to try and see what it was. His head shook as the pain shifted to his entire body. He felt as if he was being shredded to pieces. Charles made his way outside to the pool area, the memory. It was the one the boy had forgotten entirely. Being submerged in the cold water had forced it back into his mind. He was reliving the whole thing, the fear, determination, pain, facing death, and the power it took to beat...Oh god!

The burning radiated and intensified all over Remy's body. The red haze flowed all around him. Logan pushed the kids back and headed toward Remy.

"No! Logan, stay back!" Charles commanded.

The closer he got to Remy' the more memories came pouring in.

He saw what they had him do and what they did to him.

It took every ounce of concentration, and will Charles had to think clear enough to reach out to Remy.

_Remy, you are safe. Those memories can't hurt you anymore. You are here with us, everything will be better._

_It's too late, I can't stop it._

_Yes, you can, you must!_

_I tried, I'm so tired I just want to rest_.

_She'll die, Remy, they'll all die! I know you don't want that. Please, you must focus. Let me help you. Remy nodded, and Charles moved the memory of the Leviathan fight to the back of his mind. Then did the same for the one Remy constantly tried to avoid. _

_Remy was able to pull most of the energy back as Charles continued to calm his mind. Shaking uncontrollably, Remy fell to the ground._

_Charles moved over to him._

_Is there a way to get it out?_

_No, not without killing me._

Charles put his hand on Remy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

* * *

Father Karas looked up as his hotel door was kicked in, a burly man stood aside. In strolled Charles Xavier.

"You are not welcome back at my school. You and your organization could find reasons to equate any of my students to demons in the Bible or other religious characters. So you are not getting your so-called Devil back."

"He is the father of lies, he is manipulating you!"

"You're the liar!. I know exactly how you used that boy. And exactly how you repaid him when he dared question you."

"I wish I could make you see how blind you are."

A group of men entered, pulling blades, one swung at Charles, Logan blocked with his claws slicing it to pieces, Then head-butted the man to the ground.

The others moved to interfere but a look from Logan stopped them cold.

"You have blinded yourself to the truth, Father Karas, you are no longer a man of God."

Father Karas nodded begrudgingly and turned to help his fallen companion. "I cannot force you to give up the boy, but you have to understand that he is in danger. We are not the only ones who wanted to control him. I will leave him with you for now, but as long as he is with you your so-called students will never be safe."


End file.
